Heartbeats
by Broganmadfatdiary
Summary: Jacqueline Jossa and David Witts are two co-stars which are always paired as a couple; despite the fact that they are both in relationships. What will happen when little moments happen between the two of them?
1. Chapter 1

It was the night of the 2013 National Television Awards. Jacqueline was currently sitting in her flat, with her best friends: Hetti, Danielle, Rachel, Jasmyn and Shona. Their hairstylists were just finishing their hair, and then they were ready.  
"So, Jac? Who do you think is gonna win Best Newcomer?" Rachel asked.  
Glancing at her in the corner of her eye, not daring to move her head, in case she ruined her look, she smiled at her,  
"David. He deserves it."  
Danielle and Jasmyn looked at one another, a mischievous smile on their face. Jacqueline noticed this and rolled her eyes,  
"You two stop it." She groaned.  
Shona laughed shaking her head,  
"I'm sorry, Jac, but sometimes it's hard to believe that the two of you are in relationships!"  
She scoffed at the black haired girl, whom was sitting opposite her,  
"What?! Why?" Jacqueline demanded.  
Shona smiled at her best friend innocently and shrugged,  
"You're really close."  
"_Too _close, sometimes." Hetti piped in.  
Jacqueline rolled her eyes,  
"I don't know what you mean."  
"It's just that sometimes…" Jasmyn started, pausing to find the right words, as her hairstylist finished curling her hair. "Sometimes you're a bit overly… touchy-feely. Y'know?"  
Her jaw dropped open,  
"What?! I am _not _touchy-feely with David!" She fumed.  
Danielle rolled her eyes,  
"Oh, you so are! The two of your off-set is adorable!"  
"We're just really close." Jacqueline defended.  
This was something that she was used to. Even her sister Katrina had grilled her on the same subject. She couldn't understand what she and David did that made people wonder if they liked each other. She had a boyfriend. Tony. And she was really happy with him. Even though sometimes, she wondered about his actions. Like this New Years, he cooked her a meal. Something he's never done before. Sure, she was surprised and was flattered, but Tony usually loves to go out for a drink with one side of our family. She was stunned when she arrived home and saw the candlelit dinner set out in front of her eyes. Jacqueline smiled at the memory. Shona and Danielle were always joking around that he's only started all this, ever since the assumptions of her and David liking each other, reached the surface of the media. As she began to think this over, Jacqueline mentally told herself to cut it out. She was going to have fun tonight. She wasn't going to let her friends get the better of her.  
"Did you get any replies to your Eastenders tweets?" Rachel asked casually.  
Looking at Rachel, Jacqueline began to wonder if she meant the one for just David, or for the whole crew. Smiling, Jacqueline,  
"The one's I saw, were fans telling me that they'd been voting as much as possible."  
"Yeah, I've been getting the same." Jasmyn added.  
Jacqueline smiled at her,  
"I'm just thankful that I'm not up for any awards." Jacqueline shuddered slightly. "I was petrified last year when I won, and I had to make a speech. I'm still shocked I won!" She laughed a little.  
"Yeah, when I spoke to David earlier on, he told me that he was really nervous. He said he'd be too nervous to say anything in his speech." Danielle informed the girls.  
"Well, he'll be fine." Jacqueline reassured them.

Cameras were flashing and David could already hear fans squealing and shouting. His hands were shaking slightly. Taking a deep breath, he looked at the woman whom opened his car door, and smiled at her politely. His girlfriend had wished him good luck before he left the house, but something inside told him that it wasn't much help. Sure, he loved his girlfriend. But she always said what he wanted to hear. He never challenged him. He didn't know if it was a problem just yet. He got that she wasn't used to this lifestyle, and neither was he. But he wished that she could give him criticism, instead of constantly telling him how brilliant he was. Climbing out of the car, David made his way over to the fans that had just begun screaming his name. Smiling at them politely, he began to sign autographs and take pictures with them.  
"Good luck tonight, David!" A fan said to him, her voice all over the place.  
He chuckled lightly and smiled at her,  
"Awe, thanks. Fingers crossed, eh?"  
The girl grinned at him. Some fans began to scream other people's names, as he prepared himself for the red carpet. He knew that it was anytime soon that one of the red carpet workers would be leading him over to the start.  
"Jacqueline!" The girl that had just wished David luck, screamed. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled at her, as she walked over.  
"Hey." She greeted him.  
David grinned at her,  
"Hi, you."  
As she began to sign autographs, she glanced at him,  
"Nervous?"  
"Terrified." He admitted.  
Posing for a few pictures, she then stood by his side and placed her hand on his arm,  
"You're going to be fine, David. Whether you win or lose, you're still a winner to the Eastenders crew."  
David smiled at her appreciatively,  
"Thanks, Jac babe. I needed that."  
Smiling in return, Jacqueline reached up, and hugged him; David returning the hug.  
"You look beautiful tonight." David whispered in her ear.  
Jacqueline could feel her cheeks burn slightly, as she pulled out of the hug,  
"Thank you. You look very handsome yourself."  
He chuckled and flashed Jacqueline his cocky grin,  
"Oh, I know."  
She rolled her eyes playfully at him, and then a woman came over to them,  
"Jacqueline? David? It's your turn on the red carpet."  
The pair smiled at the woman and nodded, walking over to the beginning of the red carpet. A pair of strong arms wrapped around Jacqueline's waist from behind. She smiled and looked over her shoulder,  
"Hey, you."  
"Hi baby." Tony greeted her, kissing her cheek softly.  
She looked ahead and took his arms off her waist,  
"Photo time, baby." She informed him, stepping onto the red carpet; placing her hand on her hip and smiling for the cameras. In the corner of her eye, she saw Tony watching her, looking a little disappointed. She sighed slightly to herself, knowing that it was because she had 'ruined the moment'. But they were currently at work. She had to pose for pictures, not flirt around with her boyfriend. Shouts from all angles from the photographers, filled her ears. She felt blinded by the flashes, but tried to act normal nonetheless.  
David had his arms by his sides, smiling his usual, cheeky grin at the photographers; -David getting the same amount of orders from the press-. He was also feeling as overwhelmed as Jacqueline was. Tucking a loose strand of her hair, her arms were instantly linked with two of her best friends: Hetti and Danielle. Smiling for the cameras, she heard Danielle whisper,  
"David looks good tonight."  
"Tony is standing beside us. Wanna tell him that?" Jacqueline replied through her clenched teeth, as they smiled for pictures.  
Hetti could help but laugh and shake her head,  
"It's obvious you like him, Jac. You're so over-defence."  
Jacqueline rolled her eyes, as she moved along the line, letting the girls get their solo pictures be taken. Sighing to herself, she looked at David who was at the end of the carpet, taking his last set of pictures. He looked at her and grinned, Jacqueline smiling back,  
"Let's take a picture together!" David called over to her.  
Giggling, she rolled her eyes at him, and looked at the photographers; posing for them. Before she knew it, David was beside her; his arm around her waist as they both began to smile for pictures. Jacqueline wrapped her arm around his waist too, trying her best to act natural for the cameras. David leaned down and whispered in her ear,  
"You've tensed up."  
Laughing nervously, she shook her head,  
"Who? Me? Nah."  
David looked back at the cameras, smiling for the photographers. Something inside him began to feel different. Sometimes this feeling came to him when he was filming with Jacqueline, and he still wasn't sure what it was. He swallowed slowly, as they posed for pictures. He then leaned down, kissing her cheek softly,  
"See you inside, yeah?" He said, as they pulled apart.  
Jacqueline looked up at David and smiled nodding,  
"Yeah, see you inside." She said, as she began to smile for the pictures again.  
David looked over at Tony, giving him the thumbs up,  
"You alright mate?"  
Tony smiled at him, stuffing his hands into his pockets,  
"Yeah, pal. You?"  
He smiled at him nodding, before walking down the carpet and towards the entrance to inside. Jacqueline looked past the girls beside her, and over to Tony. He had a small smile on his face, staring at the photographers, as they took pictures of him. Biting her lip, she knew that there was something wrong.  
"Babe?" She called over to him; the girls instantly shooting their heads to Jacqueline's direction. Jacqueline laughed at them,  
"I know you girls are my babes too, but I meant my boyfriend."  
The two of them laughed, as Tony watched us, chuckling to himself.  
"What, Jac?"  
"Come take some pictures with me." She smiled at him, and he nodded walking over to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling him  
in close to her; photographers instantly snapping pictures of the couple. Jacqueline looked at him and grinned,  
"You okay?" She asked.  
Looking down at her, he smiled at her and nodded,  
"Course."  
They both looked back at the cameras, and Jacqueline got a churning feeling inside her stomach. She noticed when he smiled at her, that the edges of his mouth were pinched. It was a fake smile. He leaned down, kissing her cheek softly, and she tried to keep the smile on her face, even though she felt awkward. She wasn't that big on public display of affection. Tony was always trying to kiss her on the lips, or kiss her cheek. Jacqueline didn't like that. As they pulled out of each other's grip, Jacqueline ignored the last group of photographers, walking straight inside. She picked up the skirt of her long dress. Her dress was gold; -the top half was sparkly, and the bottom half was material-. She walked over to David, who was wearing a three-piece, black suit, and a black tie. He grinned as she walked over to him,  
"Hey, babe. Where's the other half?" He joked.  
Jacqueline knew what he was referring to. Tony was always by her side, and she loved it. Most of the time. He was her comfort blanket for these events. But Jacqueline had promised David that she'd make sure that he was calm. She didn't want him to feel scared as his category was being read out. They had sorted out the seating plan: Jake, Jo, Lorna, Jacqueline, Jasmyn and David. They had put him on the end on purpose, in case he won the award, and it was easier for him to get to the stage. She took a glass of the champagne from the waiter, and she thanked him taking a sip.  
"Just relax, yeah?" She consulted him.  
Smiling at her, he nodded, taking a sip of his own glass of champagne,  
"I still can't believe that I've been nominated."  
She laughed at him, shaking her head,  
"You deserve to be nominated, David. You're a brilliant actor, and you deserve to be recognised."  
David wrapped his free arm around Jacqueline's shoulders, and sideways hugged her tightly,  
"Thanks, babe. I need your support."  
She grinned up at him, and nudged his side lightly,  
"Well, you're welcome."

It had been half an hour since the whole cast had walked inside and Jacqueline had her arm wrapped around Hetti's shoulders,  
"I'm so excited for tonight!"  
Hetti grinned at her,  
"Me too."  
This was Hetti's first National Television Award. She was just as psyched and as nervous as David; -despite the whole nomination part-.  
"WHOOO! LET'S GO, EASTENDERS!"  
The cast and crew cheered at Hetti's comment and then Jacqueline and Hetti looked at each other and laughed, shaking their heads,  
"Hetti, you're crazy girl!"  
Tony walked over to the pair of girls, wrapping his arm around Jacqueline's waist and he smiled at her, kissing her cheek softly,  
"Excited babe?" He asked.  
She raised her eyebrows at him and smiled,  
"Babe? Since when does Tony Discipline call me 'babe'?" She asked, her tone playful.  
He rolled her eyes at her,  
"Be quiet."  
Danielle had walked over to the group of trio by this point, and as she listened to the couple, Jacqueline noticed in the corner of her eye, Danielle nudge Hetti and both of them gave each other a look. Jacqueline tried her hardest to keep her thoughts to herself, and she even glanced at Hetti, giving her a look. The two blonde girls looked at Jacqueline and grinned innocently, and when Jacqueline looked back at her boyfriend, she saw that he was staring at her in confusion. She grinned and shook her head, signalling that it didn't matter, and when she knew he was about to find out what, she was relieved when Shona and Matt came over.  
"Shona!" Jacqueline squealed, wrapping her arms around Shona's neck.  
Shona laughed and hugged Jacqueline back.  
"Thank god for your presence." Jacqueline whispered in her ear.  
She heard her best friend laugh,  
"What?" She whispered back.  
They both pulled out of the hug and she mouthed,  
"I'll tell you later."  
Shona nodded in reply and then they both turned to the group. Smiling to Matt, they both hugged each other,  
"Matt! Nice to see you on normal ground for a change!" She joked.  
Matt chuckled, hugging Jacqueline back, and then she pulled out of the hug.  
"Shall we go?" Everyone began to murmur to each other, and they all nodded to each other in reply, as they all began to walk towards the stands.


	2. Chapter 2

"David Witts!" Ashley called down the mic. His mouth dropped open, Jacqueline instantly rose to her feet and cheered loud, clapping her hands; as did the rest of the crew. Quickly standing up and giving his girlfriend, Harriet, a kiss and a hug; he quickly hugged a few of the cast members, before walking down the aisle and towards the stage. Cheers were roaring around the arena, and David still couldn't believe it. He'd won. He had actually won. He never expected this. Giving Ashley a quick hug and a peck on her cheek, he then bent down and striker Pudsey, her sidekick the dog. His nerves were filling inside him, and he turned the crowd mouthing,  
"Pudsey!"  
Jacqueline grinned watching him and she let out a slight giggle, as did his girlfriend Harriet. Sitting down, they listened to David's speech. Jacqueline was so proud of her co-star. He deserved it. And she know he did. He worked so hard, and he was enjoying working on the show so much, she knew that the best candidate won. He was a dedicated actor, and he cared about his job. He was thanking people in his speech,  
"I'd like to thank Harriet, my lovely girlfriend who's sitting over there, and-"  
He was cut off by booing from some of the fans. Jacqueline looked at Harriet, her mouth open. She was shocked. _How dare they! _Jacqueline thought to herself. From the look on Harriet's face, she seemed hurt. Jacqueline reached forward and patted her shoulder. Looking over her shoulder at Jacqueline, she smiled at his girlfriend sympathetically,  
"They're just jealous." She reassured her.  
Harriet nodded and smiled back at her, looking at David.  
"Don't boo! That's rude. You can't boo her, she is beautiful, look at her. She is far too good for me."  
Jacqueline smiled, as she heard David defend his girlfriend. She felt proud for him, knowing that he was trying his hardest to keep his cool. Glancing at Harriet, she had a wide smile on her face. At least she felt better now. Relieved, even?

David walked off the stage and sighed deeply, running his hand through his hair. He was gobsmacked. The first time that Harriet makes her appearance by his side, and this happens. This was what he was afraid of. But he couldn't understand why they booed. Because they were jealous? Because it wasn't Jacqueline? He didn't know. A male led the Best Newcomer down the corridor and over to the press room. Flashes of photographers took over his vision. The anger that he felt inside was gone instantly, seeing and hearing his name being called by the photographers. Standing on the carpet, he began to smile and pose for the cameras with his award. After that, he did a couple of interviews, and then he walked back towards the exit, looking up and seeing Jacqueline standing inside. Smiling at her, he looked at her with his confused expression on his face, as he walked over to her,  
"Everything okay, babe?"  
She smiled at him and nodded,  
"I was going to ask you the same thing. I just wanted to say congratulations, and that I'm sorry people booed Harriet."  
He shook his head at her,  
"It wasn't your fault, Jac. Don't worry about it. And thanks. Now we match." He grinned at her.  
Laughing slightly, she nodded,  
"Yeah, yeah we do. We match."  
He wrapped his arm around her shoulders,  
"C'mon. Let's get back to our seats. Is Harriet okay?"  
Jacqueline looked up at him, as he looked down at her,  
"Yeah, she seems it. Jake and Jo were reassuring her as I left."  
He nodded down at the black haired girl beside him, smiling,  
"Okay thanks. You guys rock."  
She giggled,  
"I know."  
Winking at David playfully, he chuckled shaking his head and they both walked back to the arena, walking over to their seats. Jacqueline sat back down next to Tony, who kissed her cheek instantly. Jacqueline looked at her boyfriend and smiled at him, hoping that her puzzled expression wasn't readable. David sat down beside Harriet, taking her hand and entwining their fingers together,  
"Best Newcomer, eh?"  
She grinned up at him, leaning up and kissing his lips softly once,  
"Told you, you could do it."  
He returned the kiss and smiled,  
"Mmm, so you did. How're you feeling, babe? You okay?"  
She rolled her eyes playfully and nodded smiling,  
"Yeah I'm fine. None taken, right? Thanks for defending me, though."  
"I had to. I wasn't having them booing you." He scoffed. "How disrespectful."  
She stroked his knuckles that were entwined with hers, with her free hand,  
"What did Jacqueline want then?"  
"Hmm?" He asked looking at her. "Oh, Jacqueline! She came to tell me not to get too worked up about it, and she also told me that everyone was reassuring you. She also congratulated me."  
Harriet smiled, glancing at Jacqueline over her shoulder, who was now watching the award show. Harriet looked back at David,  
"Did she give you any advice on how to celebrate?" She giggled.  
David raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend,  
"No, I believe she didn't. Can you believe that?"  
Harriet laugh,  
"That isn't like Jacqueline."  
He nodded at her,  
"I know."

The night had gone by faster than expected. Eastenders, unfortunately, didn't win the best serial drama; Coronation Street did. The cast and crew were currently partying at the after party, and everyone was having a good time. Well, nearly everyone. Jacqueline was sitting down at a sofa booth, with Tony, Shona, Matt and Hetti. Tony had been drinking too much and he was getting far too over the top.  
"I can't believe that they booed her." He slurred. His words were slurring all over the place.  
Jacqueline sighed looking at Hetti, whom was giving her a sympathetic look,  
"Are we still on this?" Her voice emphasised how fed up she was.  
He laughed loudly, catching David's attention. Furrowing his eyebrows together, he watched the couple closely.  
"What's wrong babe? You trying to tell me that you didn't care?"  
Jacqueline rolled her eyes and stood up,  
"I'll be back." She announced, walking away from their table and sighing scratching the side of her head as she did. David followed after her, as she headed towards the bathroom,  
"Jac? Jac, babe!"  
Turning round, Jacqueline smiled at him; but he could see instantly that it was fake.  
"Hey, Newcomer. Enjoying the glory?"  
He chuckled slightly and shook his head,  
"Not really, no. One: I've lost Harriet. Can you see if she's in there, please? And two: my best friend is lying straight to my face."  
Jacqueline sighed slightly,  
"I'll go check. And I'm fine, really." She flashed him a small smile, and then she walked into the girls' bathroom, checking around. "Harriet?" She called.  
Walking out of one of the stalls, she looked up and smiled at Jacqueline,  
"Oh, hey Jacqueline."  
"Hi, Harriet. Have you been crying? Your eyes are puffy." She frowned to herself, as she examined Harriet's complexion more closely. She sniffed, wiping her tears away and then she looked at Jacqueline,  
"I'm fine." She laughed slight, wiping her nose with the tissue. "I don't know why I'm getting myself worked up over this."  
Jacqueline shook her head, smiling sympathetically at her co-star's girlfriend and she placed her hand on Harriet's arm,  
"Harriet, they aren't worth your tears. They're just some jealous people, and it's understandable; because they're wishing it were them. Look, he's got you and he loves you. That's all that matters."  
She sniffed,  
"I guess."  
"No, no guessing. Now go and see your guy. He's out there waiting for you."  
Smiling at her, Harriet pulled her into a tight hug, and Jacqueline returned the hug,  
"Thank you." She whispered in Jacqueline's ear.  
"You're welcome." Jacqueline smiled.  
The two girls pulled out of the hug, and then Jacqueline watched the bonnie girl leave the bathroom. Walking over to the sink, she rested her hands against the counter, looking in the mirror and sighing deeply. This wasn't how tonight was supposed to be for her. This wasn't how Tony was supposed to be like.

"Harriet, sweetheart!" David called as she walked out of the bathroom.  
He quickly hugged her tightly, and Harriet smiled hugging him back. Pulling out of the hug, David kissed her cheek softly,  
"Are you alright?"  
Harriet smiled and nodded,  
"Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks to Jacqueline too."  
David smiled at her,  
"Jac talked to you?"  
She nodded at her boyfriend,  
"Mhm. Just now, actually. She's so lovely. I'm glad you're working with her, so I got the chance to meet her."  
He grinned wide at her,  
"Awe!"  
"DAVID!" The couple heard them squeal.  
Looking to the side, there were a bunch of female fans, and they rushed over to him. Smiling politely at them, David waved at them turning to them,  
"Hey girls. How are ya?"  
"We're good." A girl squealed, her cheeks flushing a deep red.  
"What can I do for you?" He asked politely.  
In the corner of his eyes, he noticed that Harriet had now crossed her arms over her chest and her face had dropped. He sighed to himself, knowing that this was how she was going to be from now on.  
"C-Could we take a picture with you?"  
"Of course!" He beamed.  
After posing for the girls individually, kissing them on the cheek and then signing autographs for them, they walked off; and David turned to his other half sighing,  
"That wasn't very nice."  
"What wasn't?" Harriet asked, her tone sounding innocent.  
"How you were acting with my fans." He sighed again shaking his head. "Harriet, babe. I love you and all, but don't let this get to you. Alright?"  
"Oh really?"  
He nodded,  
"Yeah."  
"How would you like it? Hmm? How about I become the big star that everyone calls sexy and then when I win my award, and I mention you, you get booed! How would you react? Shrug it off and forget about it? Or feel hurt and offended?"  
David scoffed,  
"Okay one: I defended you, alright? I wasn't going to stand back and let them boo you. So don't pretend that you missed that little detail. Jake told me that you were happy I did that, and honoured. And two: they didn't do anything to you, so don't act like it was them that booed you."  
Harriet rolled her eyes,  
"I'm going to the hotel. Bye."  
She began to walk past David, but he took her arm and turned her round,  
"Harriet, wait."  
"No!" She shouted, taking her arm from his grip. "I'm ruining your mood, so go have fun. Bye."  
He sighed as he watched her walk away from him, heading towards the exit. Jacqueline walked out of the girls' bathroom and over to him,  
"Everything okay? Where's Harriet?"  
"On her way to the hotel." He sighed, looking at her.  
"The hotel?" She asked him confused, her eyebrows furrowing together in confusion.  
David nodded at his black haired co-star, running a hand through his hair,  
"Some fans wanted a picture and stuff, guess she isn't over the whole booing yet."  
Jacqueline smiled at David sympathetically,  
"I'm sorry to hear that, bud." She gave him a brief hug, and then Tony interrupted them.  
"BABE!" He hollered.  
Jacqueline sighed, looking at Tony and plastered a smile on her face. David noticed this, but he decided against asking her what was wrong in front of Tony.  
"I'll leave you to it." He smiled at them both, walking away from the pair and then over to Ricky.  
"What do you want now, Tony?" She asked, turning to him.  
"What? Not liking my company?" He slurred, Jacqueline barely able to understand him.  
She rolled her eyes and Tony scoffed,  
"Did you just roll your eyes at me?" He shouted slurring at his girlfriend.  
David, Ricky, Hetti and Rachel all looked over in the pair's direction, as they heard Tony's voice.  
Jacqueline and raised her eyebrows at him,  
"Yeah, yeah I did! And you know what? I did it on purpose!"  
She walked away from her drunken boyfriend, walking over to Shona and sitting down beside her; resting her head in her hands sighing deeply. Her best friend wrapped her arms around Jacqueline in comfort.  
"I'm sorry, Jac. I don't know what came over him." Matt apologised.  
She looked up at him and smiled at him slightly,  
"It wasn't your fault." She sniffed.  
David walked over to the trio, Hetti by his side,  
"Jac, babe? You alright?"  
She looked at her two co-stars, sharing the same smile with them that she did with Matt  
"Me? I'm great." Her voice was too unconvincing for them to believe, but they didn't push her anymore.  
Hetti sat at the other side of Jacqueline rubbing her arm in comfort,  
"It's okay, sweetie. Ignore Tony. He's been acting like a jerk all night."  
Jacqueline nodded in agreement. She thought about it and laughed slightly, standing up,  
"Y'know what? Screw Tony. I'm not letting him ruin my night. I've got my friends, one of my best friend's won the best newcomer award." David grinned at her. "I'm happy and I'm gonna have a ball!"  
Shona, Hetti and Matt clapped their hands, cheering for her and Jacqueline laughed looking at David, whom grinned at her bigger.

It was 2:30am. Jacqueline and Tony arrived in their hotel room, with the thankful help of Matt. Jacqueline had stayed off the alcohol all night, and decided that one of them had to be aware of their surroundings. Tony stumbled into their bedroom, sighing, Jacqueline followed after him. Taking off his suit jacket, pulling off his shirt and taking off his shoes, socks and trousers,  
"I love you, you beauty!" He slurred at her.  
"So you've said." She mumbled, taking off her dress and underwear, sliding on her pyjama t-shirt and bottom. After he climbed, messily under the covers, Jacqueline then climbed under them too. She waited a good fifteen minutes, until she was certain Tony had fallen asleep. Quietly climbing out of bed, she then slid on her Ugg boots that she had packed for tomorrow, and she tiptoed out of the hotel room. As she closed her door and turned around, she noticed that David was doing the same.  
"Hey." She smiled at him, crossing her arms over her chest.  
"Hey, Jac. What're you doing out here?"  
"I'm gonna get another hotel room."  
"You too, huh?"  
Jacqueline raised her eyebrows at David,  
"Why? What happened?"  
"I'm gonna give Harriet some space. She's still pissed, so I'm gonna sleep in another room."  
"How about we get one together? It'll be cheaper then."  
"Sounds good." David smiled. "You go and get your stuff together, and I'll go and get us a room."

They both walked into the hotel room, and they froze when they walked into the bedroom area. They had ordered two single beds, but in front of them, was a double bed. Jacqueline and David looked at each other.  
"You take the bed, and I'll take the couch."  
Jacqueline frowned at him,  
"Are you sure?"  
"Positive. Gotta keep up my gentleman image."  
She laughed rolling her eyes at him and then she placed her overnight bag onto the bed.  
"I'll get changed in the bathroom, alright?" David said, walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
After he changed into his sweats, Jacqueline took off her Ugg boots, and she placed her bag off the bed and climbed under the covers. She was facing away from the en-suite bathroom, and she was staring out of the window in front of her. Tears began to flow down her face, as she thought about tonight. Sniffing, she heard the door open, and she quickly wiped them away.  
"Okay then, so I'll see you-" David walked around the bed to see Jacqueline's face, but stopped mid-sentence when he saw a few tears fall. "Jac?" David kneeled onto the bed, reaching forward and wiping away the tears. "What's wrong?"  
Jacqueline sniffed wiping away her tears,  
"Just tonight." She sniffed again. "I feel so betrayed by his actions. I feel like an idiot."  
"Don't." David frowned. "He shouldn't have drunk so much. C'mon, get some rest alright? We have work tomorrow."  
Jacqueline sighed and nodded,  
"Okay."  
David smiled at her, sitting on the bed beside her. He laid over the covers laying down, and he began to stroke her hair. Her eyes slowly began to close, and very shortly, she fell asleep. David yawned watching her sleep, and he climbed under the covers, falling asleep too.

The light hitting her face waked Jacqueline up. Opening her eyes, she yawned and looked to her side, seeing David laying beside her. Scrunching her face together, she felt his arm wrapped around her lazily, over the covers, and as she moved; she felt that their fingers were entwined. Jacqueline's eyes widened as she thanked God, that they were still fully dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

The light hitting her face waked Jacqueline up. Opening her eyes, she yawned and looked to her side, seeing David laying beside her. Scrunching her face together, she felt his arm wrapped around her lazily, over the covers, and as she moved; she felt that their fingers were entwined. Jacqueline's eyes widened as she thanked God, that they were still fully dressed. She noticed that David slowly opened his eyes, and he smiled at her tiredly,  
"Morning." He mumbled.  
"Good morning." She whispered.  
She watched his gaze trace over her facial features, and she noticed how closely he was looking. Her cheeks blushed pink, and she looked down when the realisation hits her,  
"Oh god. I didn't take my makeup off last night. Ugh, I look hideous, excuse me."  
Jacqueline looked down, keeping her gaze low so he couldn't see her face. She heard David sigh,  
"Stop that." He mumbled.  
She slowly lifted her gaze, so they were both looking into each other's eyes.  
"Stop putting yourself down, babe. You're beautiful."  
Jacqueline instantly smiled, blushing and she bit her lip, looking down again. David leaned forward and kissed her forehead softly, stroking her knuckles with his free hand. As they laid there in a comfortable silence, Jacqueline began to wonder what this was meaning to him. She didn't know why, but she was tempted to snuggle into him, and hug him tightly; and both of them falling asleep. But she wasn't going to. She didn't want to make herself look like a fool. Cautiously, Jacqueline moved slightly closer to him, but David seemed oblivious. That, or he just didn't genuinely mind. We were interrupted by the sound of Jacqueline's phone vibrating. Both of their eyes widened slightly, quickly moving out of each other's touch, as Jacqueline rolled onto her back and sat up, reaching down and grabbing her clutch bag. Pulling her phone out quickly, she answered the call,  
"Hello?" She breathed out, relieved she got there just in time.  
"Where the hell are you?!" Tony screamed down the line.  
Cringing, Jacqueline glanced in the corner of her eye, seeing that David was sitting up; his face was stone cold. He didn't seem happy. He rubbed her back in comfort, and Jacqueline flashed him a small smile.  
"Who me? Well, y'see, my boyfriend was a complete douche last night, so I slept elsewhere."  
"And where exactly is elsewhere?" He screamed again. He was only screaming because of his jealousy, and Jacqueline knew that. David on the other hand, didn't. Sighing, Jacqueline scratched her forehead,  
"In my own hotel room. Thanks for the vote of confidence, Tony. Nice to know what you really think." She hung up the call, dropping her phone onto the sheets in between her legs, and then she sighed deeply, resting her head in her hands.  
"Hey." David whispered rubbing her back. When she didn't reply, David pulled her into her chest for a hug. "C'mere, babe."  
Kissing the top of her head softly, Jacqueline gripped his vest top, making David smile to himself.  
"Sorry you had to hear that." She mumbled into his chest.  
David closed his eyes, shaking his head in disgust that she really said that,  
"Sorry he said that." He commented.  
Jacqueline's chest was tight, and she knew that very soon, she was going to be crying. Stuffing her face into his chest more, David stroked her hair,  
"Shh, babe. Let it all out, yeah? Jac, it's okay. Just give him time to calm down."  
She sniffed,  
"He has a right not to trust me." She proclaimed. "Look at us! We slept in the same bed! One word about that, and you're dead!"  
David smiled and chuckled lightly shaking his head, as he stroked Jacqueline's messy, brown locks,  
"Doubtful. I wouldn't let him touch me, babe."  
Scoffing, Jacqueline pulled out of his embrace, looking at David,  
"Are you serious right now? You don't even care, do you?" She sobbed lightly.  
David sighed, reaching out and wiped her tears away,  
"Babe, I'm sorry. I was trying to lighten the mood. Ignore me, I'm sorry."  
Sniffing again, Jacqueline smiled small at him,  
"I-I'm gonna get ready and um..." She stopped trying to find the right words.  
"Face the music?" David offered her, flashing her a smile.  
Returning the smile, Jacqueline nodded and she climbed off the bed, picking up her overnight bag and she walked into the en-suite bathroom, closing the door behind her.

David's eyes were on her every move as she walked into the bathroom. He was now sitting in bed, with a smile on his face. He didn't want her to be miserable. Jacqueline meant a lot to him, and he didn't want to know that she'd be crying alone, or arguing with her boyfriend. He wanted Jacqueline to be happy, and most certainly not miserable. Running a hand through his hair, David climbed out of bed, walking over to the bathroom door and knocking slightly,  
"Jac, don't come out, alright? I'm gonna get ready."  
"Okay." She heard her reply through the wooden door.  
Walking back over to the bed, he picked up his own overnight bag, that he had collected, after ordering a room for them both. He got out his fresh pair of boxers, a pair of jeans and a jumper. He glanced outside, and checked his phone, checking the time: 9:38am. He also noticed that his screen was covered in Harriet's messages that she'd sent him this morning, asking him where he was. Shaking his head, he changed out of his nightwear and into his clothes. Packing away his sweats, boxers and vest top, David sat on the hotel bed, and he slid on his socks. Picking up his trainers, he slid them on also, tying the laces and then he sighed deeply standing up.

Jacqueline walked out of the bathroom, freshly ready, teeth and makeup down also. David looked up from his phone, and they both shared a smile,  
"It's all yours." She said, walking over to the bed and sitting down on it.  
David nodded and kissed her cheek softly,  
"Okay, babe."  
Placing his phone beside Jacqueline, he walked into bathroom and closed the door. As Jacqueline waited patiently for David, she felt his phone vibrate beside her, glancing down, she saw a message from Harriet saying:

HARRIET:  
Davey, where are you?! I'm worried sick over here! Oh god, please don't tell me you've left me from last night! Davey I'm so sorry! xxx

Jacqueline sighed at the text, shaking her head. _Calm down, Harriet. You're going to wind him up at this rate._ She thought to herself. A few minutes later, David walked out of the bathroom, smiling brightly at Jacqueline; who picked up his phone and held it out for him. Raising his eyebrows at her in surprise, he took his phone off of her.  
"Answer her, David. She deserves that much. She text you again." She added, so he knew that she wasn't snooping through his phone.  
As he unlocked his phone, David text Harriet:

DAVID:  
Stayed in another hotel room last night to give you space.

Jacqueline gasped, her tone playful,  
"What? No kisses?"  
Looking to the side of him, his smile was already on his face, as she shook his head at her,  
"You are unbelievable, Jacqueline Mary Jossa."  
She glared at him,  
"Don't middle name, me."  
David grinned and chuckled,  
"Hate to burst the bubble, babe. But I think we should get going."  
Sighing slightly. Jacqueline nodded with agreement,  
"Okay. I'll leave first."  
David nodded too, and then he wrapped his arms around her tightly,  
"You gonna be okay?" He asked, before kissing the top of her head softly.  
Jacqueline nodded and smiled hugging him back,  
"Yeah I will be. You?"  
He nodded,  
"Mmm."  
Pulling out of their embrace, David leaned down and kissed her cheek softly,  
"See you on set later, babe."  
Jacqueline nodded and picked up her bag, walking out of the bedroom and over to the door. Stealing a last glance, David smiled at her and waved. Waving back at him, she walked out of the door closing it behind her; sighing deeply

"Time to face the music." Jacqueline mumbled to herself, mirroring David's words, as she reached his floor. Sighing to herself, she walked over to hers and Tony's room. Knocking on the door, Tony sighed in relief and opened the door wider for her. Stepping inside, Jacqueline crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Thank god you're back." Tony said.  
Turning to him,  
"You're lucky. I was considering going straight home without you, with the way you talked to me on the phone." She scoffed shaking her head, looking away from him.  
Tony frowned walking over to her, wrapping his arms around her,  
"Baby I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to get so drunk. I don't know what came over me. Please, _please_ forgive me."  
Looking up into Tony's eyes, she could see the sincerity of his apology. Sure she was hurt, but she did love him.  
"Another screwup like this, and that's it." She warned him.  
Nodding fast, he leaned down and kissed her lips deeply once, Jacqueline returned the kiss.

David walked into his and Harriet's hotel room. Hearing Harriet rush over to the door, she wrapped her arms around his neck,  
"Oh, thank god!" She squealed.  
Cringing slightly at how high-pitched her tone was, David hugged her back.  
"I am so sorry, Davey. I really, really am!"  
He nodded,  
"I know you are, Harriet. I know."

"And action!" The director called later that day.  
_"Lauren, listen to me! Alright? This can't go on anymore! You gotta stop this drinking malarkey. It's driving us apart!" Joey sniffed, tears filling his eyes.  
She looked up at him, her eyes softening when she saw his tear filled eyes,  
"She was right, Joey." She said, as her voice broke slightly. "Lucy." She answered his puzzled expression. "She said I was a drunk, and she was right!" Lauren sobbed, making Joey pull her into a tight embrace.  
"No." He sniffed. "No, because I'm going to help you, Lauren. Alright? I'm going to help you get sober, and I'm never letting you go. You're mine." Joey kissed the top of her head softly._

"And... Cut! Amazing scene today, you two."  
Jacqueline and David pulled out of their embrace and they both smiled at each other, wiping their eyes and laughing slightly. To Jacqueline, it felt like this morning, when David was comforting her. The same amount of emotions had come flooding back to her, throughout this scene. David wrapped an arm around her shoulders,  
"Good scene, babe."  
"Thanks, you too!" She beamed with a smile on her face.  
"C'mon, let's go to the canteen."  
"Oh, hold on you two." The director called.  
The pair turned their heads to his direction, and he smiled at them,  
"Can we add a scene please? If you don't mind."  
Jacqueline nodded,  
"Of course."  
"What is it?" David asked with a smile.  
"We don't want to be mean to the audience." He chuckled. "So we're gonna have a scene of Joey kissing Lauren, alright? And then Tanya is going to go past and smile when she sees them."  
Jacqueline and David looked at each other, then back at the director,  
"Sounds good." They both said.

After setting up their set, David and Jacqueline were standing in front of each other. David stuck his tongue out at her and she giggled, shaking her head.  
"I'm trying to get into the zone!" She told him.  
Holding his hands up in defence, he grinned,  
"Sorry!"  
"Okay, and... Action!"  
They stared at each other, and Jacqueline couldn't help but notice the small smile on his face; making her heart skip a beat. He stepped closer to Jacqueline, cupping her face and kissing her passionately. Shocked by how much passion there was, Jacqueline gripped David's arms, and she returned the kiss. Their eyes closed, as David pulled Jacqueline in closer to us. They heard footsteps behind him lightly, knowing they Jo had walked past them, her part of this scene was now being filmed. Jacqueline felt her heart clench, knowing that they were about to call cut. But for some reason, she was wishing that they wouldn't. David moved one of his hands to the back over her neck, just as they yelled cut. Pulling out of the kiss on cue, they were both slightly breathless, as they stared at each other. Jacqueline couldn't help but feel her cheeks flush slightly. David smiled at her, and she returned the smile back to her co-star.

"Jacqueline! Finally! Where have you been?" Rachel beamed, as both she and David walked into the canteen. Laughing, Jacqueline shook her head,  
"We had to do an extra scene."  
"Ohhhh! Okay, you're forgiven. Girls night at Jas' tonight, yeah?"  
Jacqueline nodded eagerly. She was in desperate need of her mind to be distracted for as long as we could. Her mind was filling with David, since the kiss, and she didn't know why.  
"Davey!" The group heard a voice say.  
Jacqueline sighed inwardly, knowing that it was Harriet. Walking over to Hetti, she sat down opposite her and stole a few pieces of fruit from her best friend's bowl.  
David wrapped his arm around Harriet's waist, smiling at her,  
"Hey, you. Didn't tell me that you were visiting."  
"I know! I wanted to surprise you."  
David nodded in understanding, and they he looked at his friends who began to talk to him about the NTAs, as he stole a quick glance to Jacqueline; who was currently talking to Hetti.  
"Hey baby!" Jacqueline shot up, looking at Tony, who took a seat beside her.  
Smiling at him, she watched him as he wrapped his arms around her,  
"Hey, you."  
Pulling her in close, Jacqueline tried to keep her face smiling, as she looked at Hetti, who was watching them with a slight confused expression on her face. Even Hetti knew that Tony was acting odd.

The six girls: Jacqueline, Hetti, Shona, Rachel, Jasmyn and Danielle, were currently sitting in Jasmyn's living room, on the carpet.  
"Gimme more!" Jacqueline squealed, holding out her glass for Danielle to pour her a drink.  
Rachel laughed slightly,  
"Making up for not drinking last night?" She asked.  
The black haired nodded eagerly at one of her best friends,  
"You betcha!"  
Hetti and Shona shared a look, shaking their heads as they watched Jacqueline again.  
"Hey Jac babe?" Jacqueline looked at her blonde best friend, Hetti as she spoke. "You're acting a little too much like Lauren, babe. Wanna tell us what's wrong?"  
"Yeah, you've had way more wine than us lot." Jasmyn commented, watching Jacqueline as she took another drink.  
"Why would something be wrong?" She slurred slightly.  
Shona sighed slightly.  
"Is it Tony?"  
"Yeah." Hetti nodded. "We've noticed that he's been acting weirdly."  
Jacqueline looked at them both and sighed,  
"I slept in another hotel room last night." She admitted.  
"Oh?" Danielle replied, and Jacqueline nodded in reply.  
"Yeah. With David." She said.  
The five girls looked at each other, their faces filled with surprise and disgust.


	4. Chapter 4

Shona sighed slightly.  
"Is it Tony?"  
"Yeah." Hetti nodded. "We've noticed that he's been acting weirdly."  
Jacqueline looked at them both and sighed,  
"I slept in another hotel room last night." She admitted.  
"Oh?" Danielle replied, and Jacqueline nodded in reply.  
"Yeah. With David." She said.  
The five girls looked at each other, their faces filled with surprise and disgust.

Later that night, Jacqueline was laying in one of Jasmyn's two spare bedrooms, lying on her back and her gaze glued to the ceiling. She heard the door open quietly, and she managed to break her gaze, looking at Hetti. She smiled at her sympathetically, and she turned on the bedroom light,  
"Hey." Hetti whispered.  
"Does everyone still hate me?" Jacqueline asked quietly, wiping away a tear, that had dare to roll down her cheek. Hetti noticed this, and she drowned to herself, stepping inside the room and she closed the door behind her. Walking over to the bed that Jacqueline was laying in, she sat down on the edge of the bed,  
"Nobody hates you, Jac."  
The black haired teen, rolled onto her side to face Hetti and she sighed deeply,  
"You sure about that?" She asked, her voice not convinced one bit.  
The blonde haired girl, smiled at her slightly and she stood up, lifting the covers and climbed into the bed beside her best friend,  
"Talk to me, babe. What happened?"  
Jacqueline laughed slightly,  
"Not what you all think."  
Hetti nodded,  
"Okay, then what?"  
She stared at her blonde haired best friend and sighed slightly again,  
"Tony and I had, had a fight last night, as you know. I went home with him to the hotel room, and we both got into bed. I waited until he had fallen asleep, and then I left the room, and ran into David in the hallway. He was giving Harriet some space, as she was still pissed from the whole booing malarkey. I told David that I was going to get my own room, and he offered to get one with me. He old me he'd get a room with two single beds, while I sort my stuff out. When we got into the room, it turns out that the receptionist had actually given us a double bed." Jacqueline paused to see Hetti's reaction, but she was just watching Jacqueline. Hetti nodded to her, signalling her to continue. "He offered to take the couch, and I'd take the bed. We got changed, and I was lying in bed crying. He rushed over to me, and he comforted me. Sure, he laid on the bed and he stroked my hair until I fell asleep, but it was completely innocent, Hetti." She sighed deeply. "When I woke up, his arm was draped over me, over the covers, and our fingers were entwined."  
Hetti smiled slightly and nodded,  
"Okay, nothing definitely happened. But what I don't get is, how you both ended up holding hands."  
Jacqueline nodded in agreement,  
"You and me both, babe." She replied.  
"And did you tell Tony?"  
The black haired girl laughed,  
"You're kidding, right? You've seen how he's been acting for the last two days. If I even mentioned that we shared a room together, let alone a bed innocently, he'd freak!"  
Hetti sighed,  
"So what're you gonna do?"  
Jacqueline shrugged slightly,  
"I dunno. I just can't get it off my mind." She admitted.  
"What? Why?" Hetti demanded. "Jac, are you telling me you like him?!"  
"Okay Judgmental Jess, calm down! I-it-" She stopped and sighed. "I was complaining about having panda eyes, because I forgot to take my makeup off last night. He sighed and told me to stop it. Hetti, he said I was beautiful. Yes, he compliments me all the time, but he usually calls me 'pretty' or something like that. Never, has he called me beautiful." Jacqueline shrugged slightly. "It made me blush."  
Hetti exhaled slowly,  
"Wow."  
Her best friend nodded at the blonde,  
"Exactly. And I don't know if I'm over thinking this, or if it actually meant something."

"Another drunk, bro?" Ricky asked David, as he finished his pint of beer.  
Smiling at his friend, David nodded holding up his glass to him,  
"Yeah please, mate."  
Ricky smiled taking the glass from him, before walking over to the bar. David was out with Ricky, Anthony and Jamie. The group of four had decided to go out to a local pub, and were now currently enjoying the night.  
"So, mate?" Jamie asked.  
David looked at the blonde haired boy in front of him, and smiled,  
"Yeah?"  
"How's the girl? She forgiven the public yet?" There was a smile in Jamie's voice, and David couldn't help but chuckle,  
"Think so, yeah."  
David looked down to the table, where his arms were crossed over each other on the table. When Jamie mentioned "the girl", he couldn't deny that his first thought went to Jacqueline. The thought of Jacqueline over at Jasmyn's with the girls made him smile. He imagined her laughing throughout the night, dancing to music and sharing stories with the girls. And then he thought of Harriet. Harriet was most probably alone. And he knew tomorrow when he'd go to see her, she'd tell him that, and he'd feel guilty. Ricky placed David's new pint in front of him. Thanking him, David picked up the glass and tipped his head back and drink the beer. He noticed from the corner of his eye, that the three lads were looking at each other with a concerned look on their face.  
"Everything alright, mate?" Anthony asked him.  
Putting down his half drunk beer, and he shrugged slightly,  
"You tell me. I uh. I slept in a hotel room with Jacqueline last night."  
Jamie, Anthony and Ricky looked at each other, and their eyebrows rose, before they looked at David.  
"You uh, you wanna expand on that, pal?" Jamie asked.  
David sighed, running his hand through his hair, and he looked at his friends,  
"Jac didn't wanna sleep in the same room as Tony because they had a fight, and I wanted to give Harriet some space. We bumped into each other in the hall, and we both said that we weren't sleeping in our rooms. So I suggested that we share a room together. I went down to the lobby, and I asked for a room with two single beds. When we got up there, it was a double bed." David paused.  
"Go on." Anthony encouraged, before taking a sip of his beer.  
David sighed again,  
"I told her to take the bed, and I'd take the couch. After changing into my sweats, I noticed that she was crying. I sat on the bed, and I comforted her. I stroked her hair and watched her fall asleep. I-I-she looked so peaceful, that I wanted to make sure she stayed asleep. I must've climbed into bed as I fell asleep, and when I woke up, my arms were around her over the covers, and our fingers were entwined."  
Ricky nodded slowly,  
"Well, at least nothing happened."  
They stared at my guilty looking face.  
"Right?" Anything urged.  
"Not exactly. She was complaining about having panda eyes. I told her to stop it, because she looked beautiful."  
Jamie smiled slightly at him,  
"At least you didn't kiss her, right?"  
David bit his head, closing his eyes,  
"I wanted to." He admitted.  
"You wanted to?!" Ricky proclaimed.  
The slight hint of ginger haired boy opened his eyes, and looked at him nodding,  
"Yeah." He said, before taking a sip of his beer.  
"Oh, dude. You're fucked." Jamie commented.  
David nodded in agreement, and then he pulled out his phone which was currently vibrating in his pocket,  
"Hello?" He answered.  
"David! I need to talk to you!" I heard Danielle scream down the line.  
"Whoa, whoa, hold up. Lemme go outside." He said, rising to his feet, and signalling the lads he'd be back. He quickly walked out of the pub, and sat down on the bench. "Okay, go on."  
"You and Jac shared a room together?!" She squealed.  
"She told you?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing together.  
"Of course she told us! What the fuck happened, Witts?!"  
David opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by another voice.  
"Dani, what did I tell you?! They didn't sleep together!" Hetti said to Danielle, before snatching the phone from her. "Hey, David. I'm sorry about that."  
He sighed,  
"It's fine, Hetti."  
"We do need to talk though."  
"Um, okay?"  
"Do you like her?"  
"Who? Jacqueline?"  
"No, Queen Elizabeth." Hetti replied sarcastically.  
David rolled his eyes at the sarcasm, before sighing,  
"I-"  
Hetti gasped,  
"Oh my fucking god! Get over here now!" She screamed down the phone.  
"Hetti, I'm out. We'll talk tomorrow." He said, before ending the call and standing up. He stuffed his phone back into his jeans pocket, and then he walked back inside the pub.

The next morning, Jacqueline rolled onto her back and groaned, rubbing her eyes as she opened them slowly. She leaned up on her elbows and looked around, before sitting up properly as walked out of the room. Jacqueline walked down the hallway, and into the living room, where the girls were currently sitting with a cup of teas.  
"Morning." Jasmyn smiled up at her.  
Jacqueline smiled down at her slightly,  
"Morning."  
"Anyone want anything to eat?"  
The black haired girl turned around, her eyes widening, as she saw David stood behind her. His eyes were on her, and he smiled at her; the awkwardness was clear in their body language.  
"Morning." He greeted her.  
Jacqueline smiled,  
"Good morning."  
Rachel stood up and stood beside her,  
"I think you two need to chat, don't you?"  
Turning her head to the brown haired girl, Jacqueline narrowed her eyes at Rachel, who smiled at her innocently. Ushering them both out of the living room, the pair walked into the kitchen, David closing the door behind them. Jacqueline leaned against the countertop, looking up at David, as he stood against the door and smiled. Returning the smile, the girl crossed her arms over her chest,  
"So, we need to talk?" Jacqueline asked, with a slight laugh.  
David nodded biting his lip,  
"Can I just. Can I try something?" He asked, his voice seeming nervous.  
Furrowing her eyebrows together, and she nodded slowly. She watched him, as he made his way over to her, stopping when he was standing in front of her. He smiled at her slightly, as he leaned forward, cupping her face gently. Leaning his face closer, the pair both closed their eyes, as their lips touched. Jacqueline gasped into the kiss, gripping hold of his arms, as their lips began to move in a slow motion. As they began to slowly get into the kiss, Jacqueline couldn't help but feel her heart beginning to beat faster. Her hands were shaking, as David moved closer to her. It was like a lightbulb went off in her head. Pulling out of the kiss, the pair opened their eyes and stared at each other; both of their mouths were slightly open. Jacqueline quickly closed her mouth, swallowing slowly, before squeezing past David and over to the kitchen door. David sighed as he watched her,  
"Jac, wait." He said.  
Ignoring him, she opened the kitchen door and walked down the hallway, picking up her converses and sliding them on. She took her coat off from the coatrack, and she pulled it over her pyjamas. The slightly gingered hair boy had followed her through the hallway, watching her every move,  
"Jac." He sighed again. "Babe, I'm sorry."  
She didn't reply. Instead, she tucked her hair behind her ear, bending down and picking up her handbag. The girls walked out of the living room quietly, watching the pair, as Jacqueline walked out of the front door and closing the door behind her. David groaned, running his hands through his hair, and then he looked at the living room door, and he gave them a small smile.  
"What happened?" Shona asked him, as they walked out of the room properly.  
"I kissed her." He admitted.  
"You what?!" The girls asked in unison.  
David tipped his head back, and groaned to himself.

Jacqueline climbed into her car, buckling her seatbelt and she started the engine. Running a hand through her hair, she drove away from her parking space, and down the road. Quickly switching her radio on, she groaned at the love song that was currently playing on the radio. Shaking her head, she tried to tune out her phone ringing, kneeing that it was either David, Tony, or one of the girls. Jacqueline was going to go to her mum's house, maybe. She wasn't sure. It was either that, or her flat. Turning right onto a new street, Jacqueline drove down to her flat, hoping that she could forget about the day as soon as possible. David had kissed her, not the other way around. So why did she feel so guilty? Did she want this? Did she really want this? She couldn't forget the way her hands shook, and the way her heart raced as their lips touched.

Arriving at her flat, Jacqueline quickly turned off the engine, unbuckling her seatbelt, and she cloned out of the car, locking the doors. Jogging up to the entrance, she walked up to her front door, unlocking the front door and walking inside, closing the door behind her. Leaning her back against the door, Jacqueline exhaled deeply, before sliding her phone out of her coat pocket. Unlocking her phone, Jacqueline noticed that she had 4 missed calls: 2 from David, 1 from Shona and the other from Hetti. Groaning to herself, Jacqueline walked into her living room, and she slid off her coat, and threw it onto the arm of her sofa. Sitting down onto an armchair, Jacqueline leaned forward, resting her elbows against her knees, putting her head in her hands.


	5. Chapter 5

David pulled up outside of Jacqueline's flat, climbing out of his car and then he knocked on the door. Sighing, he stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets as he stared at the white door. A few minutes later, he looked up as Jacqueline answered the door.  
"What're you doing here?" Jacqueline asked quietly, wiping her eyes.  
He smiled at her sympathetically,  
"Can I come in, please? We need to talk."  
Nodding, the black haired girl sniffed, as she opened the door wider. David walked through the front door, and then she closed the door behind him. Crossing her arms over her chest, as the slightly gingered haired man stared at Jacqueline.  
"Shall I?" He gestured towards the living room, and Jacqueline nodded at him.  
"Uh, yeah." She replied, both of them sharing a small smile to each other.  
David walked into her living room, and Jacqueline slowly followed after them. When they walked inside, David turned to her, before sitting down on the sofa, tapping the space beside him. Reluctantly walking over to the sofa, he sat down beside him and then she looked down at her hands. She heard David sigh, but she still didn't reply.  
"Jac, babe. I'm so sorry. Really, I am. Ever since last night, I've been fighting these emotions about-"  
Jacqueline snorted,  
"Emotions?" She looked up into his brown orbs. "What emotions are they, David?"  
He shrugged,  
"I'm not sure." He admitted. "I feel more protective over you now. I dunno, maybe it's because of you falling asleep crying. Babe, I hated seeing you like that. It broke my heart."  
Jacqueline stared at him, and she bit her lip. She sighed slightly and smiled up at him slightly,  
"That's sweet of you, David. But I need a better explanation to why you kissed me."  
"I needed to test something."  
She furrowed her eyebrows together,  
"Test what? I mean… you said you wanted to check something, but what was it?"  
David stared at me, exhaling deeply, and then he shook his head,  
"I-I'm not sure." He admitted.  
David couldn't help but admit that he knew there was something more than just testing something. He just couldn't figure out what it was exactly that he was testing. David always had a soft side for Jacqueline. He always felt the need to protect her, like a little sister. The black haired girl watched him closely, and then she nodded slowly standing up,  
"Want a drink?"  
He shook her head,  
"No thanks."  
Nodding, Jacqueline then sat down again and crossed her arms over her chest, looking back at David, as the tension grew in the room. He frowned at her and he reached out, placing his hand on her arm,  
"Babe, I'm sorry."  
"You have a girlfriend, David. You have Harriet and I have Tony." She sighed. "We're in a relationship, and you kissed me."  
David nodded and sighed,  
"I know, babe. And I'm so sorry. I know how much you love Tony and-"  
"You don't love Harriet?" She asked him, furrowing her eyebrows together.  
He looked at Jacqueline confused,  
"What? No, I didn't say that."  
"Exactly." She replied nodding her head. "You didn't say that."  
David stared at her, nerves beginning to boil inside him. His hands began to shake, and as he glanced down slightly, he realised how obvious it was. Clearing his throat, David crossed his arms over his chest and then he shrugged lightly,  
"I'm not saying that I don't love Harriet." Was all he said, knowing how idiotic he sounded. He sounded like he was being overly defensive. Which in this case, he was. Jacqueline continued to stare at him, not knowing what to say. instead, she cleared her throat, standing up again,  
"Was there anything else you wanted?" She asked.  
David stared up at her in shock, before he shook his head rising to his feet,  
"Um, no. I'll uh. I'll leave you to it then, I guess."  
Jacqueline flashed him a small smile, before he nodded at her, walking out of the living room and out of the front door. Jacqueline stared at the door and then she ran her hands through her hair, sighing deeply as she sat on the arm of the sofa. She had to admit it, she understood the reasons why David did it.

Jacqueline had just walked out of her bedroom, and she was now currently walking back into the living room. Her mind had been non-stop David. The kiss that they had shared earlier on, was still fixed on her mind. Biting her lip, the black haired teen walked over to the pile of magazines, and then she dug out an old Hello magazine. Sitting down on the nearest armchair, she began to scan through the pages; stopping when she saw the photo shoot of her and David. She looked down closely at their facial expressions. Everything began to come flooding back. Jacqueline had felt nervous for these pictures. She remembered this, because of The Sun photo shoot. The way he touched her, the way he stared at her. It made her heart skip a beat. She knew it was for the pictures, but her gut instincts were telling her different. Smiling to herself, Jacqueline ran her fingertips over David's printed face, before shaking her head and closing the magazine, throwing it on top of the pile. She leaned back in the chair and she closed her eyes. The door closed in the hallway, and Jacqueline's eyes shot the bedroom door,  
"Jac? You home?"  
sighing in relief when she heard Tony's voice, she nodded,  
"In here." She called.  
She watched Tony walk into the living room and he smiled big at her,  
"Hey, you. I missed you."  
Walking over to her, Tony leaned down and pecked her lips softly. Smiling in return, Jacqueline nodded,  
"Uh, yeah. Me too."  
"Everything alright?"  
She nodded tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear,  
"Mhm."

"Babe, I'm not really in the mood to be honest with ya." David sighed, sitting down on the sofa, as Harriet sat down beside him.  
Pouting, she began to play with his hair as she spoke,  
"But why? Davey, you're usually up for taking me out for dinner. I was hoping that for dessert we could…"  
David looked at her, and she smirked at him. Closing his eyes briefly, he flashed her a smile and shook her head,  
"Sorry, babe. Not up for it. Feel like crap."  
He wasn't exactly lying. He was still feeling guilty for kissing Jacqueline. But he wasn't sure why. If he was honest, David liked the kiss. It was different. Special. But what was currently wrong with him, was that Jacqueline was acting off with him, and he didn't like that. David turned to her,  
"I gotta get up early, so I think I'm just gonna sleep." He kissed Harriet's cheek softly, before standing up and walking out of her living room.

"So what happened after you both left?" Shona asked her best friend, as they walked down the hallway.  
Jacqueline shrugged slightly,  
"Nothing. He came round and apologised." She sighed slightly. "Shona, something weird happened."  
"Again?" Shona asked, stopping in her tracks, and Jacqueline stopped in front of her, so she was facing her. She nodded at her best friend,  
"Yeah. He apologised to me, saying that he knew that we loved each other. But the weird thing is, he never said he loved Harriet. Y'know?"  
Shona furrowed her eyebrows together,  
"Yeah, that is weird."  
"You don't think…?"  
Jacqueline's best friend shrugged with honesty,  
"Don't know, babe."  
Jacqueline groaned,  
"Don't say babe."  
Shona flashed her a sympathetic smile, before wrapping her arm around her shoulders, leading them down to the makeup room.

"Jac, you need to talk to him properly. There's clearly something going on between you both. Even if you don't mean it to." Hetti said, as they sat in Hetti's dressing room. They were flipping through magazines, and Jacqueline frowned,  
"Not really a confrontation sort of person."  
Hetti rolled her eyes,  
"Yeah, no kidding." She replied sarcastically.  
Jacqueline gave her a look, and then Hetti sighed sitting up and closing her magazine,  
"Look. You and David have this indescribable chemistry. Yeah, you both shrug it off as friendship and all that, but we all know that it's a lie. It's like your own forbidden love. Except the forbidden is that you're both in relationships. Three of you work together, and it's just awkward."  
The black haired teen nodded, as she listened to her.  
"I mean. Have you ever noticed that Tony and David don't really get along."  
Jacqueline furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. _What was Hetti going on about? _Jacqueline asked herself. Every time they were together, they always shared pleasant conversation.  
"What? No, you're crazy. They're always talking."  
"Yeah, for you." Hetti explained. "Babe, it's so obvious they feel weird around each other. And you can't blame him. Nearly every Eastenders fan in the UK is rooting for an off-screen Jauren. If I was Tony I'd be keeping a close eye on David too."  
Jacqueline rolled her eyes at Hetti,  
"You're just being paranoid." She stated.  
"Am I?" Hetti raised her eyebrows at her.

"Hey you." Jasmyn smiled at her on-screen brother. He was currently sitting on a two-seater table in the canteen, by himself, with a cup of coffee. Looking up at her, David smiled,  
"Hey, Jas. Care to join me?"  
"Thought you'd never asked." Jasmyn replied, sitting down opposite him and setting her bag by her feet. "Talk to me." She demanded.  
After sipping his coffee, David raised his eyebrows at her,  
"About what?"  
She rolled her eyes,  
"About the Obama election." She replied sarcastically.  
David smiled and then he laughed, shaking his head,  
"Oh, you make me laugh." He chuckled.  
Jasmyn smiled at him,  
"Good. Now talk." She demanded again.  
He sighed and nodded,  
"Okay, okay. What do you want me to say, Jas? That everything is alright now? Because it ain't. I'm still the dick that kissed a girl who's in a very committed relationship. The same dick that when he went round, couldn't even say that he loved his own girlfriend, and also made the whole fucking thing awkward."  
Jasmyn frowned at him, placing her hand over his in comfort,  
"Just give her time."  
"What if she tells Tony?" He asked. "I'll be dead. Literally."  
She laughed slightly,  
"Don't be silly. I doubt she'll tell him."  
"What's stopping her?" He asked, looking up at her confused.  
Jasmyn bit her lip and shook her head,  
"Nothing." She said. "It's just… Tony's starting to act a little… strange with Jac."  
"Strange?" David asked, his eyebrows furrowing together. "How do you mean strange?"  
Jasmyn shrugged causally,  
"Just little things, really. Like on the red carpet the other night. He was kissing her cheek, and being all lovey-dovey and stuff. That ain't like him. They ain't the PDA kind of couple, y'know? Jac admitted that it made her feel slightly uncomfortable, because she's not used to him being like that. He was more serious too. Y'know how usually he's making her laugh?" David nodded. "Well he didn't this time. He was just all for the cameras. Well, so it seemed."  
David didn't reply straight away. But when he did, he cleared his throat, looking down at his coffee,  
"Yeah. Yeah, that is strange."  
"What is it, Witts? What're you thinking?"  
"The whole kissing her cheek thing." He admitted.  
"What about it?"  
"He don't like it when I do that, does he?"  
She stared at him slightly confused,  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well, I kissed her on the red carpet when we were messing around." David shrugged slightly. "He must've seen."  
Jasmyn sighed,  
"Oh Jesus Christ. The both of you need to man up!"  
David rolled his eyes,  
"Jas?"  
"Hmm?" She said before taking a sip of her drink.  
"I'm kind of confused from that kiss."  
Jasmyn nodded,  
"I know" She smiled at him sympathetically.

"How about you and me go out for something to eat, yeah?"  
_Joey smiled at Lauren, taking hold of her hands._  
_Lauren smiled at him, nodding,  
"Alright fine, you win." She replied.  
Joey's smile widened, leaning forward and kissing her lips softly.  
_Jacqueline's heart began to beat faster, as she remembered the kiss from yesterday. Cupping his face, she began to kiss David back. She couldn't remember if it was in the scene. And if it was, how important. But what she did know was, she wanted to kiss him. David pulled her closer to him slightly, and then as if it was a realisation; the two of them pulled out of the kiss.  
"I love you." Joey whispered.  
_Lauren smiled at him.  
"I love you too."_

"And, cut! Thanks you two, that was great!"  
Both Jacqueline and David smiled at the crew, before walking off the set and over to the building. They were currently walking in silence.  
"Babe, I don't like us like this." David admitted.  
Jacqueline sighed,  
"Neither do I." She agreed.  
"Shall we just forget about yesterday?" He looked at her. "I don't know what it meant to you, and I'm not saying that it was a mistake. But I am saying, that I don't want it to risk our friendship. Alright?"  
Jacqueline stopped walking and she stood in front of David as he stopped walking himself. She smiled at him and nodded,  
"Okay, we'll forget about it."  
David wrapped his arms around her smiling, pulling her into a tight embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

Later that night, Jacqueline was sleeping alone in her bed. Although, sleeping wasn't the word she'd use.

_"Jac, babe? C'mere a sec!" David called over the loud music that was currently playing in the nightclub.  
Smiling in reply, Jacqueline walked over to him, weaving through several of her friends.  
"What?" She called as she reached him.  
He grinned down at her, leaning down and kissed her cheek softly,  
"You look beautiful tonight." David said quietly in my ear.  
Jacqueline grinned to herself, blushing deeply, as she looked up at him,  
"Thank you."  
"Care to dance?" He asked, setting his drink down on the table that their friends were currently sitting at. She nodded, and he took her hand, leading her over to the dance floor. _Please let there be a slow song, please let there be a slow song. _Jacqueline prayed to herself. As they stood in front of each other, the song changed to a slow song. Her eyes lit up with excitement, as she looked up at David. He smiled at me, looking slightly embarrassed, as he raised his eyebrows at me. Nodding, she moved closer to him, and then she placed her hand on his shoulder, as he took her hand; pulling Jacqueline in closer to him and placing his other hand on her waist. They danced in time with the music, their eyes never leaving one another's. Jacqueline couldn't help but feel her heart racing. David's smile was slowly dropping, as her eyes captivated him. They were staring so intently, and so deep into his own chocolate brown orbs, we began to wonder how he'd survived never looking into them.  
"Jac." He murmured against her ear.  
Jacqueline raised her eyebrows slightly at David in reply, and he cupped her face. Their minds were nowhere else. Nothing could ruin this moment for them. As they stared into each other's eyes, David slowly leaned down close, and kissed her lips passionately. Gasping slightly, Jacqueline slowly began to kiss his lips back, just as passionately. Wrapping her arms around his neck, they began to move in sync.  
"Jacqueline?!" She heard Tony's voice scream behind them both._

Her chocolate brown orbs shot open. Her heartbeat was all over the place, and her forehead was sweating. Leaning up on her elbows, breathing slightly heavy. She looked to her bedside table, reaching over and picking up her phone. Checking the time, she bit her lip and climbed out of bed, walking over to her wardrobe and opening the doors. Getting out a pair of sweats and a hoodie, and then she quickly changed into them, before walking out of her bedroom and down the hallway. She shook her head, as she bent over and picked up her Ugg boots, sliding them on. Sighing, she unlocked her front door and she walked outside, locking it behind her and walked over to her car, unlocking it and climbing into the driver's side.

David was awakened with the sound of his phone ringing. Groaning, he reached up grabbing his phone and he answered it,  
"Hello?" He mumbled tiredly, rubbing his eyes.  
"Hi, it's me." He heard a girl whisper.  
Furrowing his eyebrows together, he sat up,  
"Jac?"  
"Yeah, can you let me in? I'm outside."  
His eyes shot open, his mind on full alert,  
"Y-You're outside? Here?"  
"Yes! Please can you hurry? It's freezing!"  
"Okay, gimme two minutes!"  
He climbed out of bed and he walked out of his bedroom, down the hallway and over to the front door. Unlocking the front door, he took a deep breath before opening the door, giving Jacqueline a smile,  
"Hey! Come in."  
Smiling in return, Jacqueline nodded and she stepped inside. Closing the door behind her, he turned to her,  
"What's up, babe?"  
She stared at him closely, biting her lip. His eyebrows furrowed together with confusion,  
"Jac? What's wrong? Is everything okay?"  
She sighed deeply,  
"No, it's not."  
"Okay…? What is it?"  
"Just…" She stopped and sighed. "Just stay still."  
He looked at her, feeling the confusion grow more and more. As Jacqueline moved closer to him, he could feel his heartbeat picking up a faster speed, as he swallowed slowly. _Was this really happening?_ He thought to himself. He watched her soft hands, as they moved up and cupped his face gently. Slowly, he began to lean in with Jacqueline. It was instant. Their lips crashed together roughly, and David found his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her in close to him. Groaning lightly, he felt her hand running roughly through her hair. He walked her backwards, pressing her back against the wall. Jacqueline gasped lightly into the kiss, as she felt her back hit the wall. Sliding his tongue into Jacqueline's mouth, she and David began to wrestle for dominance. Jacqueline couldn't stop the moan from escaping her mouth, as she pulled David closer to us. David ran his hands down her sides, and then he took hold of her wrists, pulling them down, so he could entwine their fingers. Pressing the backs of her hands gently against the wall beside her head, David turned the kiss more passionately. Jacqueline could feel the fireworks exploding in the kiss, and her heartbeat was going crazy. Her lips were on fire. Pulling away a few moments later, Jacqueline and David rested their foreheads against each other's, breathing heavy, as their eyes slowly opened.  
"Wow." David commented breathlessly.  
Jacqueline nodded as she stared at him, finding it difficult to speak. David smiled, un-entwining one of their hands, tucking her hair behind her ear.  
"You're so beautiful." He whispered breathlessly.  
Jacqueline could feel her cheeks flush a dark pink colour. Smiling, she sighed happily as she finally got the breath to speak,  
"I had to do that." She whispered.  
"Oh? And why's that?" David replied huskily.  
"I had a dream about you?"  
"Hmm, me?"  
She nodded, her smile growing bigger.  
"What happened in this dream?"  
"We were out with everyone. You asked me to dance, and we ended up making out. I was woken up by the sound of Tony's voice." She mumbled the last sentence, as the guilt began to settle. She sighed looking at him. "Are we bad people?"  
David frowned, cupping the black haired teen's face gently,  
"Jac, babe… don't you ever think of yourself as a bad person. You're the best."  
"David…" She sighed. "Look at us."  
He shook his head at her,  
"We're just discovering feelings that we've never noticed before. It doesn't make us bad people, babe."  
She sniffed slightly,  
"If you say so."  
He frowned more, pulling her into a tight embrace,  
"I do."

The next day, Jacqueline changed into a pair of black, leather leggings and an over-sized sweater. Sliding on her black wedges, and then she checked her appearance in the mirror. She had already applied a light coat of makeup, and now she was ready to leave for set. Clearing her throat slightly, Jacqueline slid on her coat and then she picked her handbag. Taking another glance in the mirror, she looked at her pale face. The guilt was eating her up inside, and she couldn't believe that she wasn't feeling as guilty as she expected. She was feeling like she was glowing. After the conversation with David, Jacqueline went back home. And as for David, he spent the next hour in shock. All these feelings had come rushing to him at the fast speed of light; he couldn't believe that she was feeling these things too. Shaking her head, Jacqueline left her bedroom and walked over to the front door, walking outside and locking the door behind her.

Arriving on set, David smiled at Ricky, who wrapped his arm around his shoulder,  
"Hello, mate!"  
He chuckled softly,  
"Hey, Rick. How're things?"  
"Mate, we need to talk."  
"We do?" He looked at his best friend, with a slight confused look on his face.  
"Yeah." Ricky nodded. "Rach told me that you kissed…" He looked around and mumbled, "J the other day."  
David swallowed slowly, trying to forget last night and to stop the smile from appearing on his face,  
"Yeah." He cleared his throat slightly. "Yeah, I did."  
Ricky opened his mouth to reply, but Matt and Shona interrupted them.  
"Hey you two." Shona smiled, hugging the two of them.  
"Hey. I gotta go." David looked at Ricky and smiled. "I'll see you later, yeah?"  
Ricky nodded, before David stuffed his hands into his coat pockets, walking inside. Taking a deep breath, he walked into the greenroom, where he saw Hetti and Jacqueline sitting on the sofas, as he closed the door after himself. They both looked up at him, Jacqueline's breathtakingly brown orbs, staring deeply into his. She gave him a small smile, and he smiled back at her, looking at Hetti,  
"Hey girls."  
"Hey you." Hetti greeted.  
"Hi." Jacqueline replied.  
Sitting down opposite them, David ran his hand through his hair, as he tried his best to not stare at Jacqueline. He thought she looked ten times more beautiful today. But last night, she was the best he's ever seen her. Natural. Her natural beauty outshined anything. He closed his eyes, thinking about the way their lips crushed together, and the way she ran her hand through his head. A smile had instantly appeared on his face.  
"Yo, cheesy grin!" Hetti called, causing David to lose his concentration.  
Opening his eyes, he raised his eyebrows at her,  
"Hmm?"  
"What're you grinning at?"  
"Who, me? Pfft, I'm just thinking about last night." He smiled at Hetti, sneaking a glance at Jacqueline, who was trying her best not to smile too wide.  
"What happened last night?"  
"Um…" David tried his best to think of a story. But he didn't have anything.  
"Uh, Hetti? Can you go and get me a drink of water, please? You said you were hungry."  
Nodding, the blonde haired girl stood up and walked out of the greenroom. Sighing in relief, Jacqueline looked at David, as they both stood up.  
"Hey." She smiled slightly at him.  
"I missed you." He admitted.  
Blushing slightly, Jacqueline smiled bigger,  
"David…"  
"No." His face dropped, shaking his head.  
She sighed,  
"It's wrong! We can't."  
"Why?"  
"Um, because we're both in relationships?"  
David ran his hand through his hair, shaking his head scoffing slightly, before he placed his hands on his hips,  
"That's bull, and you know it."  
"No, it's the truth."  
He stared at her, as she crossed her arms over her chest. Shaking his head, he laughed slightly,  
"No. No, I don't believe you."  
Jacqueline sighed slightly,  
"Why not?"  
"Because I know it meant something to you."  
"It might have, David. But I have a boyfriend, and you have a girlfriend. I do not want to be one of those sort of girls."  
"Then break up with him." He suggested, shrugging a shoulder slightly.  
Jacqueline stared at him, her face filled with disgust,  
"Wow." She said, before walking out of the greenroom, leaving David standing there with his mouth dropped open.

Sitting in her dressing room, Jacqueline was staring at herself in the mirror. A thousand words were being sneered into her mind, and as much as she tried to avoid them, the words got louder and louder. Sighing, the teen rose to her feet and she walked over to the sofa, sitting down; resting her head between her hands. There was a light knock on the door. Lifting her gaze, she smiled small, as Tony walked inside.  
"You okay, babe?" He asked, making Jacqueline cringe slightly.  
She nodded, watching him as he walked over to her, taking seat beside her,  
"Yeah, why?"  
"Jasmyn said you seemed off when you left the greenroom earlier. She said that David seemed off too. You two had a fight?"  
Plastering a believable smile on her face, Jacqueline shook her head at her boyfriend,  
"Nope. Everything's fine. Great, even."  
As Tony nodded in return, she narrowed her eyes, as she saw his jaw clench together. Rolling her eyes, she stood up and placed her hands on her hips,  
"Yeah, so I gotta go through my lines, so-"  
"Want some help?" Tony asked, standing up.  
Closing her eyes for a brief second, Jacqueline reopened them and turned to Tony,  
"Nope, I'm good, thanks." She flashed him another believable smile.  
"Okay." Tony nodded, as he walked over to the door to her dressing room. "I'll see you later?"  
Jacqueline smiled,  
"Later."  
Tony left the room and Jacqueline sighed. She felt like an idiot. Tony hadn't done anything to her, and for some reason, she was treating him like crap.

"Mate, are you serious?!" Ricky whispered to him.  
Nodding, David took another sip of his coffee, keeping his table low.  
"And what're you two like now then?"  
"Awkward." He admitted.  
"You like her." Ricky stated.  
Looking up at his friend, David stared at him and then sighed,  
"Dunno, mate."  
"Me thinks you do. Don't lie to me, Mr. Witts."  
David smiled and rolled his eyes playfully,  
"Don't know what you mean."  
"Hi, Rick." Jacqueline greeted, sitting down opposite David, and then she looked at him. "Hey."  
David's eyes lit up, and a smile appeared on his face,  
"Hey."  
Ricky snorted quietly, mumbling in David's ear,  
"Yeah, you're whipped."


	7. Chapter 7

Jacqueline was sitting in the greenroom; her legs were laying across the sofa that she was currently sitting on. Her phone was in her hand, as she scrolled through her Twitter timeline. Her mind was all over the place, and her chest was heavy. She had so many emotions running around in her mind, she didn't know what to make of it.  
"Jac?"  
Looking up from her phone, she saw her best friend, Hetti standing by the door. She smiled up at her,  
"Yeah?"  
"We need to talk." She a announced, stepping inside and closing the door behind her.  
Jacqueline sat up properly, moving her legs so they were dangling over the edge. Hetti smiled at her best friend, and she sat down beside her,  
"It's about David." She said.  
The black haired teen stared at her best friend emotionlessly. What was she going to say?! Jacqueline thought to herself. Despite her outside appearance, Jacqueline was freaking out inside.  
"Something else has happened, hasn't it? The whole thing about last night, involved you, I know it."  
She scoffed,  
"What makes you say that?" Jacqueline asked.  
"The smile and the blush on your face! Yeah, I can see you from the corner of my eyes, y'know, babe." The black haired girl, folded her arms over her chest. "Tell me." She urged.  
Jacqueline's gaze lowered to her lap, entwining her fingers,  
"I kissed him last night." She replied quietly.  
She heard the blonde haired girl sigh,  
"Go on."  
"I had this dream. We were out and we went on the dance floor, and we kissed. I woke up and I went round, and-and I kissed him." Jacqueline sighed. "Hetti, what do I do?"  
Hetti took hold of her hand and squeezed it lightly,  
"Babe, you need to think about this. You're with Tony, yeah? You love Tony. This could be just a... A phase."  
Jacqueline scoffed slightly,  
"A phase?"  
Hetti nodded,  
"Yeah! Of feelings. They'll go soon."  
The black haired girl stood up and scoffed, shaking her head,  
"You don't get it." She said. "I've felt this way for more than five minutes, Hetti! There's just something about him!"  
The blonde haired teen raised her eyebrows at her best friend in surprise,  
"A-Are you serious?"  
Jacqueline looked down at her lap and nodded,  
"Yeah." She whispered.  
Hetti watched Jacqueline as she slowly lifted her gaze again. The blonde haired teen smiled at her best friend and then she sighed,  
"Jac? You need to figure this out, and you need to figure it out now."  
Jacqueline sniffed slightly, nodding as she stood up. Walking out of the greenroom, Jacqueline began to walk down the hallway; her mind filled with a million thoughts.  
"Jacqueline! Babe!"  
Her heart stopped and her body froze, as she stopped dead in her tracks. She heard his footsteps and then he stood in front of her. Disappointment. Her heart slowly began to beat again, as her chest began to feel heavy,  
"Tony, hi." She smiled at him. Her smile wasn't entirely false, but it wasn't entirely real.  
"I missed you!"  
She laughed slightly,  
"What? You've been filming, how could you possibly think of me?"  
She was trying to stop herself from feeling guilty. Her mind has been roaming around, thinking about last night. The kiss. The kiss that should've been a mistake, but to Jacqueline she wasn't sure if it was. Ever since they've met, there has been a connection between them. More than just friendship. Tony was always accusing her of it, and now she understood why he had the paranoid thoughts surfacing his brain. Inwardly groaning to herself, Jacqueline tried to act like she was interested in what Tony was saying; and inside, she was hating herself.  
"No matter what I'm thinking about, I always think about you."  
Jacqueline smiled, feeling genuinely flattered,  
"Awe, Tony."

"Yes, Harriet I'm sure. I just wasn't feeling well, alright?" He began to massage the beginning of his eyebrows with his index finger and think, and then he sighed. "Yes, I did. What attitude?" David scoffed. "Well maybe if you stopped accusing me of stuff, there wouldn't be any attitude from me, would there? Hmm?" He closed his eyes hearing some sort of angered reply. Ever since the National Television Awards, he and Harriet haven't been the same. Harriet was ten times more paranoid by his fans, and he hated when she rolled her eyes, when the fans asked about Jacqueline. They had a right to. She was his co-star, and they're partnered up together on the show. They're bound to wonder if anything was going on in real. Also, Jacqueline was his best friend too.  
"Is it because of her?!" She screamed down the line. "I know you like her, David, I'm not stupid!"  
I tipped my head back and laughed,  
"You need to chill, Harriet. You told me you'd never turn into one of these girls."  
"Yeah, and you told me you'd never find anyone else that made you feel the way I did, when we first met!"  
David swallowed slowly, and then he sighed,  
"Harriet, baby..." He started. He heard her sniff. "I'm sorry, okay? We'll talk later and we'll solve this."  
There was a moment of silence, and then she spoke,  
"Okay." She whispered and then she hung up.  
"Oh my god!" David groaned, tipping his head back and sighing deeply.  
"Um, is this a bad time?"  
His slightly gingered haired head snapped to her direction, and he smiled small at her,  
"No. Um, come in."  
Jacqueline nodded slightly, walking into his dressing room and she closed the door behind her,  
"I need some advice from a guy's perspective about-" she stopped dead in her tracks. Why are you asking the guy you kissed for advice on your boyfriend?! Jacqueline asked herself. The black haired teen smiled at her co-star and she shook her head,  
"Nevermind, it doesn't matter."  
"Jac, wait." He sighed. She turned to him and waited for him to continue. "Come in. Shut the door."  
Jacqueline nodded and shut the door behind her, as she stepped inside. David motioned for her to take a seat on the sofa. Following his orders, David walked over and sat beside her.  
"What's wrong, babe? Cause I really need your help too."  
"Tony." She admitted with a sigh.  
The slightly gingered haired boy nodded, encouraging her to continue.  
"He's... Over-clingy, these days. He's kissing my cheek and kissing me in public, which I'm not the biggest fan of. He's always trying to probe a point to someone, it's like he's-"  
"Possessive?" David answered.  
Jacqueline bit her lip and nodded, staring at David,  
"I don't know what to tell you, babe. Guys do that when they're trying to tell a certain someone that you're off-limits."  
She nodded slowly,  
"Right, thanks."  
The teen stood up, but David held her hand instantly,  
"Wait."  
As soon as their hands touched, it was like a volt of energy rushing through their fingertips. Jumping at the touch, Jacqueline gasped lightly and looked down at her co-star.  
"Stay." He pleaded.  
Jacqueline bit her lip nervously, her eyes slowly averting down to their hands. He had a firm grip around hers, but his touch was gentle - soft. As she swallowed slowly, David added quietly,  
"Please."  
Nodding, the black haired girl sat back down beside him, and she stared at him in silence, her heart racing. David stared back at her, biting his lip as he stroked her knuckles with his thumb. He knew this was wrong. He knew that it was really, really wrong. But he couldn't help it. Jacqueline had this effect on him, that he wasn't sure what he was feeling. She blushed slightly and David couldn't help but smile,  
"You're so beautiful, babe." He whispered.  
Jacqueline bit her lip as she swallowed slowly,  
"D-David..." She stuttered.  
"Shhh." He whispered, as he leaned closer to her.  
Taking a deep breath, Jacqueline closed her eyes, the second she felt his lips touch hers softly. Cupping her face, David slid his tongue inside Jacqueline's mouth, as their lips moved slowly in sync. A soft moan escaped from Jacqueline, as she moved closer to him.  
"David, wait." She mumbled into the kiss.  
A soft groan left David's lips before he replied,  
"Can't." He mumbled back.  
Opening her eyes slowly, Jacqueline placed her hands on his chest and she pushed him back,  
"No." She breathed out.  
David opened his eyes slowly and then they widened,  
"Oh god."  
Jacqueline nodded fast,  
"Yeah."  
She stood up and walked out of David's dressing room. As she walked down the hall, she stopped outside her dressing room door, and leaned her back against it, sighing deeply.

David ran his hands through his hair, standing up and then he walked out of his dressing room. He took a deep breath and then he walked down the hallway. His mind was all over the place, and he didn't know what he was feeling. He had just kissed Jacqueline. For the second time, without any direction from anyone. And what the worst part was, that he liked it. He really liked it. Smiling to himself, he didn't even realise that he had collided with someone.  
"Oh. Sorry." David apologised, looking up and seeing Matt standing there. "Sorry man." He apologised again.  
Matt smiled at him and shook his head,  
"Nah, it's alright, man. No worries."  
David flashed a smile, and he took off down the corridor again, when Matt stopped him,  
"David?"  
He turned to him and smiled,  
"Yeah?"  
"Something else has happened, hasn't it?"  
The slightly gingered haired boy placed his hands on his hips and sighed deeply, nodding.  
"C'mon." Matt smiled. "Let's talk."  
"It's alright, mate. Really."  
"I won't take no for an answer."  
David raised his eyebrows at Matt.

"So tell me." Matt urged his friend as they took a seat in the canteen.  
David exhaled slowly, cupping his hands around the mug in front of him,  
"We kissed."  
Matt's eyes widened,  
"You what?!"  
The slightly gingered haired boy looked up at his black haired friend,  
"Three times."  
Matt nearly choked on his drink,  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up. When did you guys kiss?"  
"Okay. After our night out, I went round to Jasmyn's house the next day, and I had a private word with Jac in the kitchen. I told her that I wanted to try something, and-and I kissed her. She pulled away and left. Last night, in the middle of the night, Jac phoned me up and told her to let her in. When I did, she started kissing me. And we were against a wall making out. And when we pulled away, we were both smiling and happy. Matt, mate. It was amazing. So many fireworks. And today... I kissed her in my dressing room, but she pulled away and left."  
Matt stayed quiet for a few minutes, soaking in this brand new information. Leaving Matt to it, David began to sip his coffee.  
"Sounds like Jac can't seem to make up her mind."  
He nodded at Matt,  
"I shouldn't have told you. I know how close you are with Tony. I'm sorry." He sighed shaking his head, taking another sip of his drink.  
The black haired boy shook his head,  
"Oh, don't worry about it. I was talking to Shona last night, and she told me that Tony has been acting weird lately? Have you any idea what he means?"  
In the corner of his chocolate brown orbs, David noticed Jacqueline walking into the canteen. A few steps behind her, there was Tony.  
"Watch for yourself." David said, nodding over to their direction, making Matt turn to look.

Jacqueline was walking into the canteen. She walked over to the back of the queue, and she opened her purse. As she looked through her change, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.  
"Hi." Tony whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek softly.  
Both Matt and David noticed the slight cringed expression, which was quickly erased, as Jacqueline turned to Tony and smiled,  
"Hi, you."  
Tony leaned down and kissed her lips softly. As he did, David looked away and down to his drink. Matt also looked away and watched David,  
"I see what you mean. I also see that you've got some decisions to make."  
"Hmm?" David replied, looking back up at Matt with a confused expression on his face.  
"Jacqueline or Harriet?"  
David rolled his eyes,  
"It ain't a choice, is it? Jac has Tony, and I've been with Harriet for years."  
"Yeah, but now you've met someone that shares something new in common with you."  
Both boys looked up, seeing Jasmyn sit down in between them. She smiled at David, taking hold of his hand and squeezing it gently,  
"Harriet is someone that you used to have this big thing in common with - the theatre. Now you're on television, the interests are different. Sure, you miss being on stage, and all that. But you also love this part of acting. You're finally on your way to living your dream. And Harriet. Well Harriet is still getting there. I'm not saying that she's resenting you, because she was really pleased for you at the NTAs the other night. But, after the whole booing thing, it seems to have knocked her confidence. Yours too for that matter. When you won, the first person that came to talk to you, was Jacqueline. We was there, David. She told us that she wanted to make sure you were okay. And it pissed Tony off big time. He couldn't understand why it wasn't Harriet doing that, instead of Jac. All I'm saying is, things have changed. Don't stick with Harriet because of the fact that you've been together with her for years."  
David smiled at her, leaning over and kissing her cheek softly,  
"You're the best, you know that?"  
Jasmyn smiled and laughed,  
"Hmmm. I do try."


	8. Chapter 8

After filming, Jacqueline was ready to leave. Walking over to her dressing room door, she gasped lightly as she stopped dead in her tracks, as David walked inside.  
"Hi." He smiled at her.  
The tension was already thick, as he closed the door behind him. She smiled at her co-star, crossing her arms over my chest,  
"Hey."  
He slid his hands into his jeans pockets,  
"Can we talk?" He asked.  
She nodded, as he walked over to the sofa, sitting down. Jacqueline walked over too, sitting down at the other side, trying not to stand too close. She faced away from him, refusing to get sucked back into another passionate moment like before.  
David sighed to himself,  
"Jac, I'm really sorry. I am. Babe, I'm sorry for kissing you and-"  
"Do you regret it?" She asked, staring at the floor in front of her.  
He was taken back by her question. Shaking his head, he bit his lip,  
"No. No, I don't."  
She looked over her shoulder at him,  
"So why apologise?"  
He stared at her silently, licking his lips slowly,  
"I-I…"  
She sighed, closing her eyes.  
"I don't want things to be awkward between us, babe. Come on, we're amazing together. And I don't just mean as a couple."  
The black haired teen stared at her co-star, before turning her head away and looking back down at the floor. She was in shock. What was she supposed to say that? Was there a correct answer? David stared at her, his face filled with concern as he watched her. He swallowed slowly, taking hold of her hand, and he turned her body to face him,  
"I spoke to Matt."  
Her eyes widened slightly,  
"You what?! Now he's going to tell Shona and that's too many people that need to know, David!" She proclaimed.  
He smiled at her slightly, squeezing her hand gently,  
"He won't tell Shona, babe. I promise. But… Jas over-heard."  
Jacqueline gave him a look, before sighing and shaking her head.  
"Babe, please." He begged.  
His co-star stared at him, and he took it as a signal to carry on,  
"I've come to a decision." He paused licking his lips again. "I'm leaving Harriet."  
Her insides froze,  
"Y-You're what?!"  
"I'm leaving Har-"  
"No!" She screamed, taking her hand out of his grasp and standing up. "Are you fucking crazy, David?"  
His eyebrows furrowed together,  
"I'm sorry, have I missed something?" He asked, confused.  
"Uh, yeah! Yeah, you have! I have a boyfriend, David! I have Tony! And-and you! You have Harriet! That's what made this a little bit more comforting for me! Knowing that it wasn't just me that was cheating!"  
David stood up and ran his hands over his face,  
"Babe." He cupped her face gently. "Calm down, alright?" He whispered, stepping closer to her. "I want to be with you. I want to be with you, and prove to you, that I'm not like I have been."  
"What do you mean?" She whispered back.  
"I'm not a cheater usually, Jac. It's just… you. I want you, and I need you."  
She stared up at him, and smiled to herself. He smiled back and swallowed slowly,  
"I'm leaving, Harriet, babe. And I'm leaving her for you."  
He took his hands away from her face, smiling at her and then he walked out of her dressing room.

"You alright, babe? You seem… distant." Tony commented.  
Looking at him, she faked a smile and shook her head,  
"No. No, I'm fine."  
He smiled back at her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders,  
"Okay, good."  
Jacqueline leaned into him, but it didn't feel right. Tony's grip on her, felt slightly firmer than usual. She wasn't used to this possessive side to him. In fact, she'd never seen it before. Even when guys in clubs hit on her, which only happened occasionally, he usually laughs it off. _What was his problem?_ She asked herself. Her phone buzzed, and she leaned over picking it up and seeing that it was from David:

Can you call me? D x

Feeling the relief wash over her, she looked up at Tony and smiled,  
"Ton, I'll be right back. Gotta call David about something."  
He swallowed slowly and he smiled at her,  
"Kay."  
Jacqueline stood up and walked out of the living room, and into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She dialled David's number,  
"Hey." He answered after the first ring.  
"Hi, what do you need?"  
Her eyebrows furrowed together, as she saw a hint of a shadow near the doorway. _Tony._ She thought to himself. Her mind scoffed to herself. _Pathetic. _She thought to herself.  
"I'm gonna do it." He replied.  
Jacqueline sighed slightly,  
"You are? David, I'm not sure about this. Are you sure this is the best decision?"  
"Babe, I'm sure."  
"Where are you now? Is she there?"  
"No. I'm waiting for her to come round, and then I'm going to do it."  
She swallowed slowly,  
"O-Okay."  
"Jac, babe?"  
"Yeah?"  
He smiled to himself,  
"It's going to be okay."  
"Good luck, I guess?"  
He laughed slightly,  
"I'll most probably need it. Bye, babe."  
"Bye."  
Jacqueline hung up the call and then she watched the shadow quickly descend. Frowning, she rolled her eyes and then she tucked her hair behind her ear, walking over to the door and walking out of her bedroom; then down the hallway, and into the living room. Tony looked up at her and smiled,  
"Is he alright?"  
"Um…" She sighed sitting down beside him. "No. He's breaking up with Harriet tonight?"  
Tony looked at her confused,  
"What? Why?"  
Jacqueline shook her head and she shrugged.  
"Dunno." She lied.  
The black haired boy smiled at his girlfriend slightly, looking at her,  
"Well, I'm sure you'll find out tomorrow."  
Jacqueline looked at him and scoffed slightly,  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing. Just that the two of you are close, that's all."  
"Yeah sure whatever, Tony." She stood up again, folding her arms over her chest. "Go on." She said.  
Tony looked up at her confused.  
"Say it. Tell me again how close David and I are. Tell me how it's all a bit too close and a little bit too cosy." She said bitterly. Even though his allegations were now true, she was still shocked. "Go on!" She shouted.  
Tony stood up and scoffed,  
"Well you can't blame me, can you? Have you seen the two of you? Anyone would think that it's you two that are together, not us! Not you and me, Jacqueline! And the whole skit at the NTAs! Are you fucking kidding me?!"  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" She shouted back. "The fact that we took a few pictures together?! I took some with the girls too. Gonna accuse me of being a lesbian now too?!"  
He stared at her and then he laughed without any humour,  
"Oh yeah. Kissing you on the fucking cheek, was fucking adorable! Can I get the picture in print? I'll hang it up on the fucking wall!"  
"You need to calm down." She ordered.

"Hey, Davey." Harriet smiled as she walked through his front door.  
He sighed, running his hand over his face,  
"Hi."  
Her face turned serious, as she walked over to him,  
"Um, is something wrong?"  
"Yeah." He nodded, looking at her, and he placed his hands on his hips. "Harriet…"  
"No." She shook her head, her eyes filling with tears, as she began to sob. "You're not-?" She covered her mouth with her hand, as she stared at his guilty looking expression. "Oh my god." Closing her eyes, she began to cry.  
David sighed, biting his lip and looked away,  
"Harriet, I'm sorry. We've just. We've drifted."  
"It's her, isn't it?"  
She opened her eyes and David looked at her confused.  
"It's Jacqueline, isn't it?"  
He laughed slightly and shook his head, looking away. Sure it was. But he wasn't going to admit it to her. Of course he wasn't.  
"It is, isn't it? You love her!"  
"Love?" He looked at her, with an expression that said she was insane. "Babe, I've only known her months!"  
"Yeah, but I don't see you denying it." She scoffed, laughing slightly, as she shook her head. "It's pathetic! We've been together for years, David. Or has she made you forget all that?"  
He rolled her eyes,  
"You always get so dramatic when we argue." He commented.  
She raised her eyebrows at him,  
"Oh! I'm sorry. Let me go and tell Tony that you are in love with _his _long-term partner! Would you like that?"  
"Stop it, Harriet! Stop being so dramatic, and just listen to me, okay?!" He stopped and sighed. "It's over. I love you, I do. But we've become so distance in the past few months. I don't like how you are with me sometimes, and the way you carried on with the booing; yes it wasn't uncalled for, but there was no need to be rolling your eyes at the fans. That was awful. They noticed, by the way. I-I. I'm sorry. I really, really am." He sniffed, as the tears pricked his eyes. "I really am sorry."  
Harriet looked up at him, and sniffed nodding,  
"I guess we're both to blame." She said quietly, holding out his key. "Here."  
He smiled weakly at her, taking the key from her,  
"Thanks." He swallowed slowly.  
"I'll mail you your stuff."  
She turned away and walked out of the front door. David sighed deeply, running his hands through his slightly gingered hair, walking into the living room and collapsing onto the sofa, resting his head in his hands.

"Calm down?! Calm down, Jac?! I am furious because you prefer to hang out with him, rather than me!"  
"Can you blame me? You're always trying to prove a point these days!"  
"A point? A point?! I'm trying to show you that you're my girlfriend! MY girlfriend, Jacqueline! Not his - mine! I think you get too caught up with being lovey-dovey on-screen, that you forget that I am in fact your boyfriend!"  
The black haired teen looked at her boyfriend in shock,  
"Get out."  
He was taken back,  
"What?"  
"I SAID, GET OUT!"  
"No." He said firmly, standing up straight as he stared at him.  
Jacqueline laughed slightly shaking her head,  
"It wasn't a choice, it was a demand. Get the hell out of my house! If you think it's acceptable to accuse your girlfriend of forgetting about her own boyfriend, then you're clearly senile! Now get the fuck out, Tony!"  
He stared at her, his eyes softening, as he nodded and walked out of her living room. Jacqueline crossed her arms over her chest, and then she listened to him putting on his shoes, and then grabbing his jacket and walking out of her front door. Closing her eyes, the black haired girl sniffed, sitting down on the sofa, and began to cry into her hands.

"And he left?" Hetti asked, stirring her spoon in her coffee.  
Jacqueline nodded, her facial expression was blank – emotionless. Hetti watched her, sympathy written all over her face,  
"Jac, I hate to say this but-"  
"But you think that I should avoid David." She cut in, looking up at Hetti.  
Hetti smiled at her apologetically and she nodded,  
"I just think that it's best. If all this is just a fight, then you need to prove to Tony that you're faithful. You need a fresh slate. Starting now."  
Jacqueline stared at her for a few moments, before nodding slowly once,  
"Kay." She said, before looking down at her hands.

The next day, David walked into the canteen, standing in the queue for the food. In front of him, was Jasmyn.  
"Alright, Jas?" He said.  
She turned to him and smiled,  
"Hey David, how are-? Never mind. You ended it last night, didn't you?"  
The slightly gingered haired smiled weakly at his co-star and nodded. Jasmyn smiled at him sympathetically,  
"Do you think it was for the best?"  
Just as he was about to answer, they heard footsteps walk into the canteen. Turning their heads, they saw Jacqueline stood at the entrance. Jacqueline and David's eyes connected for a moment, before she broke it and turned back around and walking out of the canteen. Sighing deeply, David looked at Jasmyn,  
"What do you think?"  
"I'm sorry, David. I have no idea what's wrong with her, but I'll find out."  
He nodded slowly, swallowed slowly as he felt a lump rise in his throat. He felt vulnerable. Too vulnerable to be here. Too vulnerable to not have Jacqueline talking to him. He needed her now more than anything. As he stared down at the ground lifelessly, Jasmyn placed a hand on his arm,  
"David."  
Snapping his eyes up at her, he stayed silent, as he walked out of the queue and out of the canteen. He needed to find her. He needed to find out what was happening. What was wrong with Jacqueline. As he walked down the hall of the dressing rooms, he ran into Hetti,  
"Hey." He said, stopping in front of her.  
The blonde haired girl smiled at him,  
"Hi, David. You okay? You look pale."  
"Have you seen Jac?"  
She sighed looking at him,  
"This needs to stop, and I mean now. Leave her alone, David. She has a boyfriend."  
David scoffed,  
"Yeah, like I didn't know. And by the way, whatever happens between Jac and I, has nothing to do with you."  
Hetti raised her eyebrows at him,  
"Oh yeah? Forgetting the fact that you both are my best friends, and that all I want is what's best for you. Sure, nothing to do with me."  
She shoved past him, and David sighed,  
"Hetti, wait."  
She ignored him, walking down the hallway. Looking from Jacqueline's dressing room door, and back to Hetti; he sighed running after her,  
"Hetti."  
Sighing, she stopped in her tracks and she turned to him,  
"You can't do this. Not to them two."  
"Why? I can't help what I feel for her."  
Hetti looked around, and then she opened her dressing room door and walked inside, David following after her, closing the door behind him.  
"Because Tony is… he's already paranoid that something is going on between the both of you. Don't prove him right."  
"What, so I have to pretend that I don't want to be with her for the rest of my life? I can't do that, Hetti. Don't you understand that?" He asked, placing his hands on his hips, staring at her.  
The blonde teen, sighed and she shook her head,  
"Look. They've had a row, and they need their space. Jacqueline needs space from you, and he needs space from everyone. He's a mess, David. He thinks she's gonna leave him."  
"Good!" He replied, shaking his head. "He's been acting like a right dick with her!"  
Hetti nodded,  
"Maybe so. But it's their problem, not ours. And you know that."  
David sighing, nodding at her knowing that she was right. It was their business. Not his. The slightly gingered haired boy smiled weakly at Hetti, before turning around and opening the door, and walking out. Sighing deeply, David walked down the hallway and stopped in front of Jacqueline's dressing room, staring at her name on the door. His phone buzzed. Sliding his phone out of his jeans pocket, he looked down at the text:

Hi. Can you come see me? J x

Smiling to himself, he opened her dressing room door,  
"Perfect timing." He said, closing the door behind himself.  
Jacqueline smiled small at him, standing up from the sofa and walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly, instantly making David hug her back.  
"How did it go last night?" She asked, pulling out of the embrace.  
"Awful." He admitted, sighing deeply. "She's figured it all out, babe. She knows it's because of you. But I told her no. I told her to stop it."  
The black haired girl nodded, biting her lip,  
"How're you feeling?"  
"Like death." He laughed slightly, making Jacqueline smile at him sympathetically.  
"You wanna sit down?" She asked.  
David nodded, smiling as he walked over to the sofa and taking a seat; Jacqueline sitting down beside him.  
"Hetti told me to stay away from you."  
The black haired teen laughed slightly,  
"Funny, she told me the same thing."  
David shook his head,  
"Why can't people just keep their nose out of it? I mean, I love Hetti, but it's none of her business."  
Jacqueline nodded in agreement,  
"I know."  
"So what do we do?"  
He asked, looking up at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Jacqueline looked down at her lap and shrugged slightly, her gaze staying low. Sighing to himself, David took hold of her hands,  
"Babe-"  
"What if Hetti's right?" The black haired teen asked, looking up at him.  
He frowned at her,  
"Don't. Remember when you came round the other night? And you kissed me? You felt something, and we both know it. Don't go back on that. On your gut instinct." David paused, swallowing slowly. "On your heart."  
Jacqueline's eyes softened as she listened to him. She knew he was right. But she didn't want to admit it. Not yet. She smiled small at him,  
"David, I gotta figure out what's happening between Tony and I. Yes, he's a absolute jerk for what he said last night, but-"  
"What did happen last night, babe?" David asked, his chocolate brown orbs softening.  
Jacqueline could feel her heart melting at the sight of how concerned and worried David looked. Swallowing slowly, she cleared her throat and then looked down,  
"About you."  
"Me?" He asked, lifting his eyebrows in surprise.  
The black haired girl nodded,  
"He basically admitted that he's jealous of you."  
As she lifted her gaze to his, she rolled her eyes, seeing that David had a smirk on his face,  
"Really?" She asked giving him a look.  
David chuckled slightly,  
"Sorry, continue."  
She shrugged slightly,  
"There's nothing much to say. Oh. But when I phoned you, I notified that he was peering near my bedroom."  
David rolled his eyes,  
"Talk about having trust in his girlfriend."  
Jacqueline scoffed,  
"Can you blame him? We've basically done everything he's accused us of. Well, apart from sleeping together."  
"Babe, we have such good chemistry. Anyone is bound to link us together. Heck, they already do. And all we're doing is, taking their assumptions for a ride. Seeing what it's like. And yes, we like it. No matter how guilty you feel Jac, you know you do. Otherwise you wouldn't have come round to my house and kissed me."  
David's co-star nodded slowly, taking it all in. He's right. She thought to herself. Now Jacqueline was left with a decision that she didn't know, which one to choose: Tony or David.  
"David, I think I need some time to think all this through."  
He smiled at her, leaning close and he kissed be cheek softly,  
"Alright babe. Text me later, yeah?"  
She smiled at him and watched him, stand up and leave her dressing room.

David walked down the hallway, his mind everywhere. He felt pleased with what he had said to Jacqueline, bemused everything he said was true. He wanted Jacqueline to know, that it wasn't just some sort of fling that he wanted with her. He wanted her to know that he was serious about the two of them. That's why he ended things with Harriet. No matter how low he felt and crappy he felt. He knew inside, that it was the right decision.  
"David?"  
His chocolate brown orbs widened momentarily, as he slowly turned round to the person who called him. He smiled at them politely, trying to act natural,  
"Alright, Tony?"  
Tony nodded and smiled small at him,  
"Have you spoken to Jac today?"  
Stuffing his hands into his coat pockets, David shifted on his feet slightly,  
"Uh, yeah. She seemed down. Everything alright between the two of you?" He asked, lifting his eyebrows with concern. He couldn't believe he'd asked. He already knew the answer.  
"Uh, nah mate. We had a row last night."  
David nodded,  
"Ah I see."  
"Do you know where she is?"  
The slightly fingered haired man nodded behind his lover's boyfriend,  
"Last time I checked, she was in there."  
Tony smiled at him,  
"Cheers."  
David smiled back at him, but instantly dropped, as he watched the black haired man jog over to Jacqueline's dressing room, and then inside. He couldn't help but feel the jealousy take over. No matter what was happening between them two, he still had her. Jacqueline was still his. Swallowing slowly, David closed his eyes for a moment, before turning around and carried walking down the hallway.

Jacqueline lifted her gaze from her phone,  
"What're you doing here?" She sighed, as she watched Tony walk inside her dressing room.  
"I came to see you." He answered.  
Sitting up, Jacqueline set her phone on the coffee table in front of her, before sitting up, and she turned to him,  
"Do you not remembered what happened last night?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him.  
Tony sighed deeply, wiping his hands over his face,  
"Jac-"  
"Nothing you say now will change anything." The black haired teen announced, as she rose to her feet.  
Tony frowned and nodded, placing his hands on his hips,  
"What can I do to make it up to you?" He asked.  
Jacqueline pursed her lips together and then she sighed,  
"Nothing just give me time to think."  
"Time to think?" Tony asked with a weak laugh. "Sounds like you're debating whether or not to dump me."  
When Jacqueline didn't deny it, Tony looked at her closely,  
"Y-You're not, are you?"  
The teen crossed her arms over her chest,  
"What you said last night hurt me, Tony. I can't just forgive you. Not when you don't even trust me."  
Her boyfriend stared at her confused,  
"What?"  
"I saw you last night, Tony." She said. And when he didn't say anything, she carried on. "Standing outside my bedroom door, listening in." She scoffed hacking her head. "I went into my bedroom, so I could talk to one of my best friends in private. The conversation was private, Tony."  
She watched her boyfriend bite his lip and he nodded,  
"Okay I get it. I'll leave you to it."  
Jacqueline watched him walk out of her dressing room, and then she picked up her phone. Scrolling through messages, she took a deep breath.

Think it's time. J x

"Jac, what's wrong? You're acting like a mad woman!" Shona proclaimed, as Jacqueline stormed into her dressing room, and began to pace.  
"Shona, I need to tell you something."  
Shona rose to her feet, her face filled with concern,  
"Okay?"  
"Me and David kissed."  
She nodded at her best friend,  
"I know, I was there."  
"No." Jacqueline sighed. "We've kissed two more times"  
"What?!" Shona's eyes widened.  
She nodded,  
"Yeah. I went round to his house late, the other night, and I kissed him. And he kissed me today." Jacqueline sighed. "Shona, it's getting out of hand."  
Staying silent, she walked over to her best friend, wrapping her arms around her tightly. Jacqueline mirrored the feud tired and she sniffed.  
"I heard about your fight with Ton too, babe. What're you gonna do?"  
Jacqueline pulled out of the gig and shrugged slightly,  
"Dunno." She admitted. Looking down to her feet, she added, "All I know is, he's had too many second chances. I just want to feel the way-"  
"David makes you feel?" Shona asked, finishing her sentence.  
She smiled weakly at her and nodded, staying silent. Shona sighed quietly,  
"Babe, don't be feeling ashamed to talk to me. I'm your best friend. And I know that Hetti has had her own opinions, but we both know why. She's been cheated on. And I'm not saying that what you and David have done is right. But..."  
"Let me guess." Jacqueline sighed. "There's something there?"  
Shona smiled at her sympathetically and she nodded. The teen nodded back at her,  
"I gotta go. I'll speak to you tomorrow."

Everyone had finished shooting around an hour ago. But the producers liked the cast to stay, while they gave everyone their schedules for tomorrow. And as David sat in his dressing room, twiddling his thumbs, he could only think about one person: Jacqueline. Closing his eyes, he smiled to himself. He remembered the other night. Remembering how she bit her lip as she stared at him. And when she moved closer to him, David could feel her heart racing. How gentle and soft her hands felt, as she cupped his face. The way their lips moved. Everything was perfect. Until the next day. Until David knew that she was feeling guilty. Even though he did too, he didn't want that to be the only emotion she was feeling. He wanted her to feel excited; happy. He smiled to himself, remembering their moment at the NTAs, on the red carpet. Remembering how he snaked his arm around her slim waist, and how it felt right. Like his hand was supposed to be there. He smiled bigger to himself, remembering how he got the courage to kiss her on the cheek in front of everyone. He also remembers the expression on Tony's face, which made him chuckle. David ran his hand through his slightly gingered hair, and sighed deeply. All he wanted was for Jacqueline to choose him, like she chose him. Choose him over anybody. Over everybody. David groaned to himself, leaning back in his sofa and he closed his eyes.

"What do I do?" Jacqueline sighed down the line, as she listened to her cousin reply.  
"Babe, you don't have much choice. You said you'd never cheat, and technically, you have. I don't know what to tell you. Follow your heart, I suppose."  
"Gee, thanks for the support." The black haired teen said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
Her cousin laughed slightly,  
"Look, I'm sorry. But what do you want me to say? It's your choice, Jac. Not mine, not Shona's, and not Hetti's. You just gotta listen to what your heart is telling you."  
Nodding to herself, Jacqueline sighed again,  
"You're right. I gotta go. Bye."  
The teen hung up the call and put her phone down. Hearing the door knock, Jacqueline rose to her feet, and she walked over to the door, opening it up.  
"Hi." Jacqueline smiled.  
"Hi, Jac. Here is your schedule for tomorrow."

Tony was walking down the hallway, after receiving his schedule for tomorrow; him having the day off. Inside, he was hoping that Jacqueline had the day off too, so he could make up for last night. He felt awful. But something deep inside him, told him that what he had said was true. The way they had been acting the past couple of days; and the way everyone was always talking in hushed voices, made him wonder. Sighing, he leaned against the wall and ran a hand through his black hair. He wanted it to be wrong. But something told Tony that it wasn't. Swallowing slowly, he stood up properly again, after taking a deep breath, and he walked back towards his dressing room; after remembering that he never picked up his phone.

"Geez, calm down, Jac." Jasmyn said, opening her dressing room door.  
"I need to talk to you." Her voice was panicked and slightly out of breath, as she walked straight inside Jasmyn's dressing room. Tucking her hair behind her ears, Jacqueline took a deep breath as she turned to her best friend. Closing the door behind her, Jasmyn's eyebrows furrowed together,  
"Jac, what's wrong?" Her voice was filled with concern.  
"I'm stressed out, Jas. I am stressed out!"  
The blonde-brown haired girl walked over to her best friend,  
"Okay, calm down, Jac. Deep breaths. What's wrong? What's happened?"  
Jacqueline narrowed her chocolate brown orbs at her,  
"Like you don't know!"  
Jasmyn nodded,  
"Okay, okay." She sighed slightly. "Look, I don know what to tell you, Jac, but if this decision is too hard to make; then clearly Tony isn't the one."  
The black haired girl nodded slowly,  
"I just need to think about it. I don't wanna ruin what I have with Tony, if David and I go wrong. Y'know?" The teen sighed deeply, sitting down on the sofa.  
Her best friend smiled sympathetically at her, sitting down beside her, and rubbing her back with comfort,  
"I know." Jasmyn nodded. "I know. You've just gotta stop thinking about them. Because either way, someone is gonna get hurt. There's nothing you can do about it. But ask yourself this: can you stay with Tony, knowing that you're going to feel guilty for the rest of your life?"  
Jacqueline stared at Jasmyn, her mind going crazy.

"David? Can I talk to you?" Jasmyn asked, knocking at his door.  
"It's open, Jas!" He called from the sofa, still not moving from earlier on.  
Jasmyn walked into his dressing room, and she smiled at him as she closed the door behind her. Walking over to his sofa, she sat down beside him,  
"How're you feeling?"  
"Well, Jac still hasn't made up-"  
"I didn't mean that. I meant with breaking up with Harriet."  
"Oh." David replied, his mood dropping even more. He smiled weakly at her, clearing his throat slightly. "Uh, I'm alright, I guess. She was heartbroken. She knew it was because of Jac. But I told her that she was wrong. I didn't want anymore drama."  
Jasmyn nodded,  
"I get that."  
He looked up at his on-screen sister, pain filling in his eyes,  
"What am I going to do, Jas? If-if she chooses him. I-I have no one. I'll have no one."  
David sniffed, looking down, making Jasmyn instantly wrap her arms around him tightly; pulling him into a tight hug. Stuffing his face into the crook of Jasmyn's neck, he began to cry silently. Under all the jokes and the sappiness, David was an emotional person. He was like any other human in the world: he wanted to feel loved. He didn't want to be second best, nor did he want to watch the girl whom he really liked, like someone else. Love someone else, rather. As Jasmyn rubbed his back comfortingly, she couldn't help but frown, hearing her best friend cry. This was the second time in the past half hour, that she'd had to comfort. She didn't like her friends feeling so lost and so vulnerable. She just wanted everyone to be happy. Everyone to be where they should be. But sure enough, Jasmyn knew that one of the two boys were going to get hurt. Which one, she wasn't sure about.

After coming to her final decision, Jacqueline rose to her feet, and she walked over to her dressing room door. Taking a deep breath, the black haired teen walked out of her dressing room, and then she walked down the hallway. She could feel her palms beginning to sweat, and her heart was racing. She started to remember when she and Tony first met. Remembering when their eyes met at the club and they smiled at each other. After introducing themselves to each other, Tony explained how he was auditioning for Eastenders too. After seeing him a few months of Tony working on the show, their relationship had grown more and more. She remembered their first kiss. How she felt so comfortable around him, but now. Now with David, all these emotions that she first felt for Tony, were now flooding back to her. David made her feel different. Happier, and more free. But she knew that she had to make a mature decision. She needed to choose someone who she felt like she had a future.

Clearing her throat, Jacqueline knocked on a dressing room door. As the male opened it, Jacqueline couldn't help but gasp, and then swallow slowly. She stared into his chocolate brown orbs, as she cleared her throat quietly,  
"I can't do this anymore." She said quietly.


	10. Chapter 10

Clearing her throat, Jacqueline knocked on a dressing room door. As the male opened it, Jacqueline couldn't help but gasp, and then swallow slowly. She stared into his chocolate brown orbs, as she cleared her throat quietly,  
"I can't do this anymore." She said quietly.  
He looked at her. His eyebrows furrowing together, as she saw the hurt take over his whole face. The black haired teen bit her bottom lip as she watched him, wondering if she'd made the wrong decision. _No_. She told herself. _No, you've made the right decision_. She continued to watch him. Wondering what was going on in his mind. But did she actually want to know?  
"Why?" The male asked, his voice breaking.  
Sighing quietly, Jacqueline looked around them and then she looked back at him,  
"Please can I come in?"  
Nodding slowly, he opened the door wider and she walked inside, the male closing the door behind her. When she turned to face him, she could already see the tension in the air. A snippet of how it was always going to be. Crossing her arms over her chest, she sniffed,  
"This wasn't easy for me too, okay? I had to make a decision with what I wanted and-and." She paused, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat. "After everything, I just couldn't."  
The male nodded slowly. He was in shock. There was no doubt about that. Running his hand through his short locks, he cleared his throat, looking down,  
"Um... Well uh. Thanks for being honest, I guess."  
Jacqueline sniffed, nodding, as the tears welled up in her eyes. She walked towards the dressing room door, the male stepping aside, and she opened the door, walking out and running down the hallway; as the tears dared to escape.

Jacqueline was sitting down on a bench. Her mind was all over, and she felt numb. All she could think about, was how much she had hurt him. How pained his face looked. Everything. Everything that she didn't want to happen, happened. She sighed, looking up from the floor and over to him. He looked straight at her, but quickly broke her gaze. She hadn't said anything to him, she hadn't told him if they were okay; so why should he act like it is? The black haired teen stood up,  
"No, wait." She rushed over to him and sighed. "David, please. Wait."  
He stopped dead in his tacks, swallowing slowly and he slowly looked down at her. He didn't talk. He didn't smile. He just stared at her face, as she stared up at his pained expression. Taking a deep breath, and she shook her head,  
"W-why are you avoiding me?"  
David let out a laugh; -his voice all over the place-,  
"You're kidding, right?" When Jacqueline didn't answer, he sniffed and carried on. "I've been sitting here, feeling like a mug! Knowing what decision you're going to make! Knowing that you'd choose him over me."  
Jacqueline's eyes softened,  
"David..." She paused, swallowing slowly. "Those kisses. They were... They were amazing, right?"  
David nodded once slowly, staring at her.  
"They were so amazing, David, and they were the most electrifying kisses that I've ever had. I felt like a million volts were electrocuting my skin, when I kissed you. Did you feel that way?"  
"Yeah." He answered quietly, nodding. "Did you?"  
Jacqueline stared at him confused,  
"I just told you that."  
"No, Jac. Did you really feel that? Or is this all just so you can make yourself feel better in the long run?" He stared at her; his pained eyes boring into her.  
She was taken back by his tone of voice. His bitterness. But she ignored it and let out a laugh,  
"David. I've changed. I have changed so much over this past year, alright? I don't drink anymore, I don't do the things that I used to do anymore. And you know why?" When David didn't answer, Jacqueline took that as a cue to carry on. "Because I was with the wrong person." She swallowed slowly, watching his face.  
David raised his eyebrows at her, his eyes softening at her words,  
"Y-You mean-?"  
"I chose you, David." She whispered.  
She watched his face light up, and his smile appeared on his lips,  
"Oh my god."  
David moved closer to her, Jacqueline's smile widening as he did. He reached out, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Quickly holding his hand, and she pulled it down, her breathing coming slightly heavy from her nerves.  
"Not here, David. Not in." She sighed. "Not in public." She whispered.  
The slightly gingered haired man nodded at her,  
"Okay."  
She glanced around and took hold of his hand, leading him down the alleyway. She heard David chuckle,  
"Very Jauren of you."  
Jacqueline smiled and looked at him, leaning her back against the wall. David grinned at her, cupping her face, and he kissed her passionately.

Tony walked outside, the cool air hitting his skin. He saw Shona walk past,  
"Shona?"  
"Hm?" She asked stopping in front of him.  
"Have you seen Jacqueline?"  
"No." She shook her head. "No, I haven't. Why? What's up?"  
The black haired male smiled at her weakly, nodding as she walked away from him. He watched her walk away, and then he sighed to himself, glancing over the road. His eyes narrowed on the two figures that caught his attention. He swallowed slowly, tasting bile in his mouth. His jaw clenched, as he watched Jacqueline take David's hand, and then they walked into the alleyway. Running his tongue along front teeth, Tony walked away.

Kissing Jacqueline passionately, he pushed himself close to her, his hands travelling down her sides. Her hands slid up his chest, gripping hold of his jacket.  
"You don't know how long I've wanted this." Davis mumbled into the kiss.  
"Yeah I do." Jacqueline mumbled back into the kiss, gasping, as he bit her bottom lip gently.  
He groaned into the kiss, as Jacqueline slid her tongue into her mouth, massaging our tongues together. Their tongues began to fight for dominance, as their breathing began to become uneven.  
"Mm baby." He groaned into the kiss.  
"Not here." She mumbled back to him.  
Slowly pulling away from the kiss, David rested his forehead gently against Jacqueline's. The black haired teen smiled up at her boyfriend, her heart was racing at how intense his state was on her. His eyes were filled with passion and love. Everything she always wanted in him. No matter how many times she denied it to herself. No matter how many tweets she got online from fans. She always told herself no. There wasn't anything between the two. But how wrong she was.

Jacqueline groaned, hearing her phone ringing. Leaning up on her elbows, she picked up her phone,  
"Hello?" She answered tiredly.  
"Good morning, baby." David whispered.  
An instant smile appeared on the teen's lips,  
"Mm good morning. Calling me on my day off. Not very nice of you."  
The slightly gingered hair male chuckled down the line,  
"Sorry baby. I wanted to call you first thing. I wanna take you out for the day."  
Jacqueline sat up properly,  
"Oh really now? And where are we going?"  
"Just for a nice day out. We can go shopping and then how about a nice lunch?"  
"Mm sounds nice, baby."  
"I'll pick you up in half an hour. So get up."  
Smiling to herself, she nodded,  
"See you soon."  
They hung up the call and then she climbed out of bed, rushing over to the wardrobe and she opened the doors. Pulling out a pair of jeans and an oversized jumper, she then closed the doors. Walking over to the chest of drawers, she then get out some underwear, and then she changed out of her pyjamas and into her clothes. After putting her pyjamas into the hamper, Jacqueline walked out of her bedroom, and into the kitchen.

Looking through his phone, David smiled at the pictures that he'd taken of Jacqueline over the months. There was one where it was the beginning of winter, and she hadn't got a coat on her. Tony wasn't around, and she was hugging herself, shivering. He shrugged out of his coat, and then he wrapped it around her. She smiled up at him and thanked him, and David could remember the warm inside him that he got from that one simple gesture.  
Sighing happily, he changed his phone wallpaper to a picture of him and Jacqueline from that day. Their smiles were so wide, and they looked so happy. After sliding on his shoes, David walked out of his flat and over to his car.

Jacqueline heard a car horn. Smiling to herself, she zipped up her black coat, and she picked up her handbag, rushing over to the door. She felt an overwhelming sense of excitement hitting her; and a little bit of nerves. This seemed to be their first day, and she didn't know what to expect. Opening the front door, she walked out and locked it behind her. Walking over to David's car, she opened the passenger door and climbed in,  
"Hey." She beamed.  
"Hi, you." He replied smiling at her, leaning over and kissed her cheek softly.  
Grinning at her boyfriend, she giggled softly,  
"I missed you." She admitted.  
"I missed you too." He replied, with a smile on his face.  
Jacqueline giggled slightly,  
"So where are we going?"  
"Do I make you nervous?" David asked avoiding the question, smirking to himself as he watched her cheeks blushed deeply. He reached up and stroked her cheek softly.  
Jacqueline smiled and laughed nervously,  
"Maybe." She admitted, blushing deeper.  
"Let's go."  
David pulled away and then he started the engine, as the black haired teen buckled up her seatbelt. As David drove down the road, Jacqueline reached out and turned on the radio,  
"This is nice." She sighed happily.  
"Yeah it is. Perfect."  
Jacqueline looked at David and she sighed. He was right. This _was_ perfect. This was what she needed. The simplicity of a relationship. Not over the top things all the time, like Tony did. He always felt like he had to apologise for something. And even though admittedly, she liked some of his surprises; they were sometimes too much. But right now. In this moment. Jacqueline was happy.


	11. Chapter 11

The newly paired couple arrived at the nearest shopping mall, 20 minutes later. Jacqueline looked over at David, and he looked back at her. She flashed him a nervous smile, and David reached over, taking hold of her hand; squeezing it gently,  
"It'll be okay, babe. I promise."  
The black haired teen exhaled slowly and nodded,  
"I know. And I know we're still keeping it a secret, but people are going to link us together."  
"Then we deny it for now. Okay?"  
He smiled at her, causing Jacqueline to smile back. She nodded at him,  
"Okay, let's go."  
They both climbed out of the car and then David locked the doors. Walking round to her side, David had to stuff his hands into his coat pocket, to stop himself from holding her hand. Pushing her handbag strap onto her shoulder, he and Jacqueline then walked over to the escalators.  
"So what is it exactly, that you're wanting to buy?" Jacqueline asked, looking over at him, raising her eyebrows slightly.  
David smirked down at her,  
"You'll see."  
Jacqueline rolled her eyes playfully,  
"You're such a tease."  
The black haired girl looked around and then back at him,  
"I really want to link my arm with you." She frowned slightly.  
"I don't see why you can't." He smiled down at her.  
Giggling slightly, Jacqueline linked her arm through David's, and then they walked down the pathway. The pair had caught many of the female attention. Two rushed over with a wide grin on their face; causing the two to stop in their tracks,  
"Hi! We're huge fans!" The red-headed girl squealed.  
"Yes, we're a huge fan of Jauren!" The blonde hair girl squealed also.  
Laughing, Jacqueline and David looked at each other, and then back at the girls,  
"Thanks. It's nice to be appreciated for our work." The black haired star replied.  
"Are you two uh... Y'know?"  
David glanced down at Jacqueline, knowing that they both wanted to keep it a secret. Avoiding the question, he replied,  
"We're just stopping."  
His co-star smiled at the fans and nodded in agreement.  
"Oh, okay. Could we get a picture with you both?"  
Jacqueline smiled,  
"Of course."

After posing for pictures, the couple looked at each other, and let out a sigh of relief,  
"Thank god."  
They both laughed and then they carried on walking down the pathway, smiling and waving at some of the fans and then the slightly ginger haired male lead them into a jewellery store. Walking over to the small counter near the middle of the aisle, Jacqueline furrowed her eyebrows together,  
"Is it your mum's birthday?"  
Smiling down at her, her co-star ignored the comment and looked up at the woman,  
"Hi, I phoned last night."  
"Yes of course, Mr. Witts, one second."  
Rolling her eyes playfully, she smiled folding her arms over her chest, and then she looked around,  
"Ugh, great. Press are taking pictures."  
Glancing over his shoulders at the window, David then looked at Jacqueline,  
"Ignore them, babe."  
"Get ready for the stories."  
He smiled at the black haired teen, winking at her slyly. Looking back at the woman, he grinned and took the bag from her and he passed her his credit card.  
"Why're you being so secretive?" She asked, moving closer to David and she stood on her tiptoes, trying to look in the bag. Raising his eyebrows at her, he chuckled softly and he moved the bag away,  
"Ah-ah. No peeking, missy."  
"You're so unfair." She stuck her tongue out at him, making David chuckle.  
Wrapping his arm around Jacqueline's shoulders, David took his card from the woman and thanked her, before guiding the two of them out of the store. The pair glanced at the paparazzi, trying their best to act natural.  
"Hi, Jacqueline. Are you cheating on Tony with David?"  
Jacqueline closed her eyes, grimacing as she flinched. David sighed and shook his head,  
"Leave her alone, you lot. Can't two people go shopping together? Need her opinion on my cousin's birthday present. Any problem with that?"  
She opened her chocolate brown orbs, seeing the press smiling sympathetically in my direction. Moving closer to David, they both walked into "H&M."  
"When is it your cousin's birthday?"  
"Next week." David replied, dropping his arm to his side.  
"What do you wanna get her?"  
He shrugged and looked down at her, his eyes filled with hope. Jacqueline laughed and shook her head,  
"Okay, I'll help."  
The slightly ginger haired boy grinned down at his new girlfriend, and then she rolled her chocolate brown orbs as she moved away from him, looking around.

After 2 hours of shopping for David's cousin, and general stuff for Jacqueline, the couple headed back to the car.  
"Oh, hold on." Jacqueline said, getting her phone out of her bag and answering the call. "Hello?"  
"Hey, J! It's Ricky, girl."  
The black haired teen laughed and shook her head,  
"Hey Ricky. What's up?"  
"We're all gonna get together tonight. You up for it?"  
"Uh, sure. Who's going?"  
"You, me, Hetti, Jas, Rach, David maybe, Lorna, Jamie, Anthony, Shona, Jo, Jake and uh..." He cleared his throat, mumbling, "Tony."  
Jacqueline sighed slightly,  
"I dunno, Rick... We've just broken up."  
David flashed a sympathetic smile at her, Jacqueline smiling small in return.  
"Awe come on, J! Ton said he wouldn't mind you being there."  
Chewing on her bottom lip, she sighed to herself,  
"Okay fine. David's here with me, so we'll be there."  
"Alright cool. See you later, bye!"  
Hanging up the call, Jacqueline pouted up at David,  
"I'm going to die."  
"You're not going to die, baby. I'll be beside you all the time, yeah?"  
The girl smiled up at her boyfriend,  
"Thanks, baby."

Parking up outside Jacqueline's house, she unbuckled the seatbelt and then she leaned over and kissed his cheek softly,  
"Thanks for today. I had fun."  
"Me too, baby." David smiled. "Sucks we don't get a chance to eat today. Stupid cameras."  
The black haired girl laughed and shook her head,  
"It's fine. I'll see you tonight?" Jacqueline asked picking up her bags from the floor, and then she opened the passenger side door and looked at him.  
He smiled and nodded,  
"See you tonight. Don't dress double as beautiful as you already are. Won't be able to keep my hands off you." He smirked at her.  
Jacqueline blushed and smiled, climbing out of the car. Waving at him, he then reversed out and drove down the road.

It was around 7pm, and the teens had pulled up in a taxi outside the nightclub. The girls had arrived together, and the guys were already inside. Climbing out of the taxi, Hetti and Jacqueline linked arms,  
"You ready for a good time?" Hetti asked, looking at her best friend.  
The black haired girl grinned at her best grinned and nodded,  
"You bet I am, girl!"  
They both laughed. Walking inside, Jacqueline's eyes landed on David instantly. Trying to keep herself together, she couldn't help but hide her smile,  
"Who's up for a drink?" Jacqueline asked.  
"Me!" The girls answered.  
Laughing, the black haired girl walked over to the bar where David was standing. He glanced at her in the corner of his eye, and he checked out his appearance. She was wearing a cream lace insert 2 in 1 dress. She was wearing nude heels along with it, and her black locks her curled. Her makeup was martial, and David thought she looked drop dead gorgeous. Biting his lip, David looked at her and smiled,  
"Hi you."  
Jacqueline grinned with her nude lips,  
"Hi yourself."  
"What're you wanting?"  
"Hmm... A white wine, please. And 4 others for the girls please." She added the last sentence, rushing away to the girls.  
"Oh, that's cool of you, Jossa. I'll just get 'em all, shall I?"  
He watched her sit down and grin innocently at him, causing David to smile and shake his head, looking at the barman,  
"5 white wines and one pint, please."  
The barman smiled and went away to prepare the drinks.

Tony was siting on the booth behind where David was standing. His eyes were boring into him, as be watched his every move. Tony had told Ricky that he'd be back after he made a phone call. But no one knew that he had sat down watching David. After seeing Jacqueline and David talk, he had, had enough. Standing up, he walked over to him,  
"Believe there's something you ought to be telling me."  
David looked at the black haired male, his mouth dropped open, as panic rushed through him,  
"Uhhh, don't know what you mean, Tony."  
"I ain't stupid. Alright?" His voice was quiet, moving closer to David. "I know the big secret."  
Inside, David's heart was pounding. But on the outside, he raised his eyebrows at him,  
"And what secret is that?"  
"That you're the biggest and lying cheating filth on this planet. You and her," he looked over at Jacqueline, whom was laughing with the girls. "You two have been at it behind my back. How sick is that? I thought we were friends, David. I thought that maybe you'd have some boundaries."  
The slightly ginger haired man, smiled to himself, tapping the bar as he looked down at the bar,  
"Okay, right. Cause from what I see right here, Ton. Is that you're acting like that sad and desecrate ex-boyfriend." Looking up at him, he stared at Tony's confused face. "Always in denial that she'll take you back. Nah, not this time, mate."  
"Mate? You calling me a mate?" He lunged at David, making David lunge back at him,  
"I ain't your fucking mate!"  
Jacqueline's head turned to their direction, and her heart sank. Standing up, she stood there in shock.  
Tony went to punch David, but the slightly ginger haired male dodged his fist, and they were both separated by two bystanders.  
"You're mental, you know that? You need help!" David called over the commotion.  
Tony tried to struggle out of the bystander's grip,  
"You're a backstabber, you bastard!"  
Jacqueline walked over to the crowded commotion,  
"Tony, what the hell?!" She screamed, walking over to David and she took his arm. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." His tone showed that he was sulking. "It's your dick of an ex that needs seeing to!"  
"Shouldn't have gone straight for my girlfriend then!"  
There was a silence that filled the room from the group of friends. The girls gasped, Hetti and Rachel gasped, murmuring to each other. Jacqueline closed her eyes and sighed deeply, placing her head in between her hands. She was mortified. She didn't want everyone to find out this way. Taking her hands away, Jacqueline moved closer to David, seeing everyone's disgusted faces. She swallowed slowly and looking over their heads, she saw Jo and Jake standing there. They smiled at her sympathetically, but the teen didn't return it. Sighing, she turned to David,  
"Let's just go."  
David swallowed slowly, nodding down at Jacqueline. Scanning the crowd, he glared at Tony, who tried to escape from the man's grip. Looking at Jasmyn, she smiled at him sympathetically, mouthing,  
"It'll be okay."  
Smiling weakly at her, he turned and walked out of the club. Walking down the street, the black haired teen could feel the tears welling up in her eyes.  
"Jac, wait." David sighed rushing after her.  
"David, don't. I want to be alone alright?"  
"No." He took hold of her wrist and he turned her round to face him. "Talk to me. This has happened to me too."  
She sniffed slightly, looking down at his wrist that he was holding,  
"What're we gonna do? They're all thinking the same thing: oh, what a slut."  
The slightly ginger haired male frowned and shook his head,  
"You are not a slut, babe."  
"Then why do I feel like one?"

The next morning, Jacqueline opened her mascara tear stained eyes, and stared at the wall in front of her. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes, her face emotionless. She had work today, and she wasn't up for the judgmental stares and the whispered conversations. She wished she had warned Shona and Hetti before the night out last night, so then it was two less people who was going to be giving her the looks. Although, she couldn't understand why. Nearly everyone knew. Apart from Ricky and Rachel. So why were they all looking so... disgusted? Sighing, the black haired teenager climbed out of bed, and she walked out of her bedroom, and straight into her bathroom. She opened the draw beside the sink, and she got out her makeup wipes. She was pleased that Jamie and Lorna backed out to going last night. She was hoping that those two weren't going to be doing the same when they found out the big news. Staring at her reflection, she saw the stress, the upset, the hurt written all over her face. Wiping away the mascara stains, she stared lifelessly at herself. Sniffing slightly, Jacqueline threw away the makeup wipe and then began to brush her teeth. After drying her mouth, the teen walked back into her bedroom, throwing on some sweatpants and then a oversized t-shirt. She wasn't in the mood to be happy in her scenes tonight. She wasn't in the mood for anything. She just wanted to drown her sorrows in ice cream, and hope that everything would blow over. Sliding on some converses, she walked over to the front door, unlocking the door and then she walked out outside, picking up her handbag and coat. She sighed and locked the door behind her. Walking over to her car, she unlocked the doors and then she climbed into the driver's side.

"Jac, darling?"  
Looking up from her hands, Jacqueline saw her on-screen mum standing at the doorway.  
"Mind if I come in?"  
Smiling weakly, Jacqueline shook her hand and watched her walk inside and sit down on the coffee table in front of her.  
"Why didn't you tell me, sweetie?"  
"It just happened." Her eyes filled with tears and sniffed. "I tried to hide my feelings for so long. But-but... I just couldn't hold it in anymore."  
Jo held Jacqueline's hands, and she squeezed them gently,  
"I'm not judging you, darling. Tell me everything."

David walked into the building, his hood up, and his hands stuffed into his coat pockets. Sniffing slightly from the cold, he lifted his gaze and turned right into rows of dressing room. As he was walking, he was stopped in his tracks. Looking up, he swallowed slowly and watched Hetti's face. He sighed and pulled his hood down,  
"Whatever you have to say, I'm not in the mood."  
"Of course you're not." She replied, crossing her arms over her chest. "Nonetheless, I know that you don't need my judgmental words. How're you doing?"  
"I'm a mess, Hetti. Everyone just doesn't understand it."  
"Understand what exactly?"  
"That we care a lot about each other." He sighed, running a hand though his hair. "I didn't just kiss her because I wanted to cause drama, Hetti. I really like her. I get excited when I come to work and I see her face. I-I... My whole face lights up when I'm with her. And my heart. It races like crazy whenever I get the lucky chance to hold her in my arms."  
The blonde haired teen stared up at him in shock and awe. She thought it was a hookup. Nothing this serious. But even though she didn't say anything, David scoffed,  
"Not like I need to justify myself to everyone."  
Shaking his head, the slightly ginger haired male walked past the shocked blonde, and down the corridor; walking straight into his dressing room. Closing the door behind him, he unzipped his coat and placed it on the back of his door. Both him and Jacqueline were a mess. They hadn't left last night on bad terms. But they hadn't left it on the best terms either. They were in the middle. David didn't know if he could call her this morning, that's how bad it was. He wanted to be in the good stage of the relationship. This was the cute beginning of the relationship. Not constant drama. Everyone was always joking about it, so why was everyone judging them now that they had finally paired together. Groaning to himself, Joey looked at his reflection,  
"This has gotta stop." He told himself.


	12. Chapter 12

"I need to talk to you." David said, as he rushed into Jacqueline's dressing room.  
"I should go." Jo began to rise to her feet.  
The male shook his head,  
"No no. I need you here too, Jo. I need someone else to be involved in this. Jake too." He looked at Jacqueline. "But I'll tell him later."  
Closing the door behind himself, he then walked over to the sofa, and sat down beside Jacqueline.  
"What're you on about?" The black haired girl asked, her eyebrows furrowing together with confusion.  
"We're going to break up." He announced.  
Her chocolate brown orbs widened with shock,  
"What?!"  
"No, no, no. Baby, no. Just listen, okay?" David took her hands, and Jacqueline exhaled slowly. "We're going to breakup, alright? But it ain't real. It's pretend. If people ask why, we'll tell everyone that it's because of their opinions to the news."  
"Ooh that's a good idea, David." Jo commented and she looked at the black haired girl. "What you both need to do, is to lay low for a while. Sure, do the breakup thing if you want, but eventually, everyone will get used to the idea. And when you think about it, the girls are being very hypocritical. They were always joking around, calling you boyfriend and girlfriend. They shouldn't be judgemental now that it's already happened. Even if it was behind your partners' backs. What's done is done. If you do the breakup thing, don't tell anyone else. Not Hetti, not Shona, not Jasmyn and not Ricky. Alright? You need to think about this. You need to think about how you're going to react around each other. Sure, you're both actors, but it'll be hard for you both."  
Jacqueline and David nodded slowly. The teen was both relieved and happy, to have her on-screen mum in on all of this. And to have her support. She had no one else to turn to. Especially now. She knew that eventually she'd have to tell her mum the truth. But she just wasn't ready. Swallowing slowly, Jacqueline looked up at her boyfriend,  
"Let's do it." She replied.  
David looked down at her.  
"Really?"  
The black haired girl nodded,  
"Yeah." She nodded again as she thought about it. "Yeah! I'll go straight to Hetti's room, and I'll tell her that we had a massive row last night, and today I broke it off. Then we'll go out tonight. Shona, Hetti and me. And then you and Ricky could go out too. And we'll end up at the same place."  
David smiled quickly cutting in,  
"And then we can have a big row or something!"  
"Yes!" Jacqueline nodded eagerly and she grinned.  
Jo laughed shaking her head,  
"You two are actually adorable together."  
Blushing, the slightly ginger haired male noticed, wrapped his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders, and he pulled her closer to him,  
"Thanks, Jo." He replied.  
"Right." The blonde started, standing up. "I'm going to find Jake and inform him on what's happening." Smiling at the couple. "See you later, darlings."  
They both said their goodbyes to Jo, and then Jacqueline looked at David,  
"I can't believe it's come to this."  
David sighed and nodded,  
"I know. It fucking sucks."  
The black haired girl nodded in reply, and then she leaned into his side.  
"Let's just stay here for a while."  
The slightly ginger haired boy nodded and smiled, leaning down, kissing her forehead softly.

Jacqueline came storming through the canteen. Her best friends, Hetti and Shona, looked at each other with confusion.  
"Uh, Jac?" Hetti asked, as the black haired girl sat down. When the teen looked at her, she continued. "Is everything okay?"  
"No." She crossed her arms over her chest. "David and I broke up."  
Tony, from two tables away, his eyebrows raised with surprise, listening to their conversation.  
"You what?! Why?" Shona asked.  
Jacqueline looked at her two best friends and scoffed,  
"You're kidding, right?"  
"Because of us?"  
Flashing a sarcastic smile, the black haired girl nodded,  
"Yep. We spent all last night arguing about it all. Today I ended it."  
"Wow." Hetti said. "I'm so sorry."  
Rolling her eyes, the teen stood up,  
"Let's go out tonight, yeah? We'll go out the the Sugar Hut and have a good time."  
Her two best friends nodded,  
"Sounds good." Shona replied.  
Nodding, Jacqueline stormed out of the canteen and then she got out her phone:

_Mission accomplished. Sugar Hut, here we come.  
J xo_

Smirking to herself, Jacqueline walked down the corridor, and down the dressing rooms.

Knocking on the dressing room door, David slid his phone into his jeans pocket.  
"Alright, alright, alright man. Chill out." When Ricky opened the door, he became speechless. Clearly he was one of the people that was in shock with everything. "Uh, hey D. Everything okay?"  
"Can I come in? Jac and I just broke up."  
"You serious man?"  
He nodded, and instantly, Ricky opened his door wider and he stepped aside. Clearing his throat, David walked inside and the door was shut behind him. Running his hands through his hair, he sighed deeply,  
"It's because of last night. She-she kept saying that uh... That she didn't want tension within the group. She said that uh. That it was already bad enough with her and Tony on such bad terms. She doesn't want constant fights within the group." Sniffing slightly, he looked up at Ricky.  
The brown haired male flashed his friend a sympathetic smile,  
"I'm sorry, man. I-I, I know we weren't that supportive. But it-it was just a bit sudden. Y'know? I mean, I know you guys kissed and all, but-"  
David nodded,  
"I know."  
"Is there anything I can do?"  
"You can take me out for a drink? You, me and Matt tonight. Yeah?"  
Ricky smiled and nodded, clapping his hands together once,  
"Alright mate! I will handle it."

Jacqueline took a deep breath, applying the bronzer around her face,  
"What do you mean, you and Tony broke up?" She asked through the speakerphone, her voice filling with concern.  
"Exactly what you just said, mum. And uh... There's something else."  
"What?"  
"I kinda started dating David."  
"What?!" She screeched down the line.  
Closing her chocolate brown orbs, Jacqueline sighed,  
"Mum, please. Everyone has been expecting this for months. Enough of the judging Jessie."  
The teen's mum sighed,  
"Well that's your choice."  
"I gotta go. I'm going out. I need to text you some stuff though, so I'll text you know."  
"Okay sweetheart, I love you."  
"Love you too, mum."  
Hanging up the call, Jacqueline picked up her brand new iPhone, and she text her mum, quickly, the plan that she, David and Jo had come up with. Putting her phone away in her clutch bag, the black haired girl rose to her feet and she grabbed her jacket off the bed, hearing the doorbell ring. Shrugging on her leather jacket, she walked out of her bedroom, and over to the front door. Opening it up, Jacqueline smiled at her best friend, Hetti.  
"Hey, you. You ready to go? Shona is in the taxi."  
Stepping outside and she locked the door behind her,  
"Yeah, let's go!"  
Linking arms with her, Hetti led her towards the taxi. Climbing in the back seat, Jacqueline hugged her best friend,  
"How're you feeling?"  
"Ready to get drunk!"  
"Well, we'll get there soon."

Arriving at the Sugar Hut, the three girls walked inside,  
"I need the toilet." Jacqueline announced. "I'll meet you at the bar!"  
Her two best friends nodded and walked into the club. Getting out her phone, Jacqueline looked down at her text messages.

_Sweetheart, don't let the group get you down.  
You're happy, and that's all that matters to me.  
I love you so much. David is such an amazing  
not, and I've spoken to Ciara. She told me  
about how different Tony has been acting. I  
think you've made the right decision. Have a  
good night, darling, and I'll phone you tomorrow  
after filming. I love you,  
Mum. xxx_

Smiling to herself, she then opened the other message from David:

_Good evening, gorgeous. Cannot wait to see  
you tonight. :) I hope you're not looking too  
'to die for', because otherwise our plan will  
not work. See you soon, baby. :)  
D xxx_

The black haired teen giggled and shook her head at his comments, taking a deep breath, Jacqueline put away her phone, and then she walked into the club. Smiling and waving at her two best friends, Jacqueline took a seat beside Hetti.  
"I ordered you a red wkd." Hetti said in her ear.  
Smiling at the blonde, she stuck her thumbs up,  
"Thank you!"

He took a deep breath, walking into the entrance with Ricky and Matt.  
"Tonight man, is a girl free zone!"  
"Hey Ricky man? Ain't it true that you and Rach went out together the other day?"  
Flashing Anthony a smirk, he shrugged,  
"I don't wanna brag but..."  
David chuckled shaking his head,  
"Sure, sure."  
Walking into the club, Ricky and Matt stopped dead in their tracks; laying a hand on David's chest to stop him from walking. The slightly ginger haired male slyly looked Jacqueline from head to toe. She looked gorgeous. She was wearing black, shiny leggings, with a black and white blouse. She wore black wedges, and a black, leather jacket. If they were alone, David would've told her that she was teasing him, because she looked beautiful. Looking at his two friends, he smiled,  
"Don't worry about it. Let's have a good time. I'll get the drinks."  
Walking over to the bar, he stood at Jacqueline's free side and the barman walked over to him,  
"There pints, please." He smiled politely.  
Nodding, the barman walked away and began to make the drinks. He heard a scoff beside him, and instantly, he knew that their plan was about to take off,  
"Oh, just typical."  
David looked to his side, and he raised his eyebrows at her.  
"Who suggested this place? Hmm? Find out from Matt that I was coming here, did you?"  
Sighing slightly, the slightly ginger haired male shook his head,  
"It's just a coincidence, Jac."  
She rolled her eyes at him,  
"Sure." She replied sarcastically, taking her first drink out of her bottle.  
Paying for his drinks, he then turned to the girls, and smiled over at both Hetti and Shona.  
"You alright ladies?"  
"No. " Jacqueline started, standing up from her seat, her bottle in hand. "You don't get to come here, and act like everything is alright, David. Alight? I told you I needed space!" Flinging her hand slightly, Jacqueline's drink slipped out of her hand, smashing to the ground. David pursed his lips together, and he looked down. His heart clenched. He knew this was just an act, but he wished that they didn't have to do this. He wished that they could be dancing or something else.  
"Go home, Jac." He sighed,  
The black haired teen was taken back. They had rehearsed this, so whatever was going to be said, they already knew. She laughed slightly,  
"You don't own me! You can't tell me what to do, David!"  
Hetti and Shona shared a look, and then they looked back at the couple.  
"Go home, Jac, this is insane! You're making a fool out of yourself!"  
"A fool out myself?! I'm here with my two best friends, and I'm having a good time! A single good time!"  
"I'll say this one more time: Go. Home. And I mean it. Go, or I'll drag you out!"  
She stared at him. Her face filled with shock. Picking up her clutch bag, she stepped over the broken glass, she then walked through the double doors, and she leaned against the wall.  
Placing his hands on his hips, he took out the money for the barman, and then he picked to the three pint glasses; walking over to the guys.  
"Are you alright man?"  
Nodding, David took a sip of his drink, and then he felt his phone vibrate. Setting his pint glass onto the table where they were stood, David cleared his throat,  
"I'll be right back. Need the loo."  
Walking through the double doors, he took Jacqueline's hands and pulled her over to somewhere a bit more private. Jacqueline sighed slightly,  
"I wish it didn't have to be like this." Tears welled in her eyes.  
Frowning, David tucked her hair behind her ear,  
"Baby don't cry. It's just for now, okay?"  
Sniffing, Jacqueline leaned into David's hand and then she closed her eyes and sighed,  
"I just wish we could be a normal couple."  
Biting his lip, he stared at her,  
"One minute."  
Sliding out his phone, he text Anthony:

_Hi mate. Going home, sorry Matt. Feel down  
with the whole Jac thing. I'm fine though, don't  
worry. D._

Sending the message, David slid his phone back into his jeans pocket and then he leaned down close to Jacqueline's ear,  
"Go outside. Walk around the corner, and sit down on the bench in the shadow. I'll meet you there."  
Nodding, the black haired teen smiled weakly at him and she nodded, sniffing and wiping her tears. Walking outside, Jacqueline began to walk towards the corner.

"I think I should check on Jac." Hetti announced over the music, to her three friends. "She must be gutted."  
Nodding, Shona swallowed her drink,  
"Alright, but come straight back! She's probably gone for a walk."  
Hetti nodded and stood up, walking out of the double doors and then out of the exit. Crossing her arms over her chest, she shivered slightly at the breeze, and then she looked left and right. Deciding to go right, Hetti walked down the street.

David held Jacqueline's hands, and he stroked her knuckles with his thumbs,  
"I can't wait for us to be a proper couple. It'll all blow over, babe. I promise."  
Nodding, the black haired teen smiled weakly at her boyfriend,  
"I hope so. I hate pretending that we're not together. It sucks."  
Smiling small at his girlfriend, David cupped her face and leaned in, kissing her lips softly. Holding onto his arms, Jacqueline moved herself closer to him, kissing him back just as softly. Their kiss was filed with sparks. The same amount of sparks that was in their first, brief kiss. It was the same kind of passion that made both hers, and David's heart beat faster. As David began to make the kiss more heated, they both heard a gasp. Opening his eyes, David pulled out of the kiss, and both of their heads turned to the direction of the gasp. Their eyes widened with shock. Hetti's face was filled with even more shock. She looked at Jacqueline, her face turning with disgust,  
"I can't believe you lied to me." Shaking her head, she began to walk away.  
"Hetti!" The black haired teen rose to her feet, Davjd grabbing her wrist. "David, wait here." Pulling out of his grip, she rushed after the blonde teen. Hetti folded her arms over her chest, shaking her head,  
"I can't believe you, Jacqueline. You lied to everyone." She stopped dead in her tracks, and turned to the black haired teen. "And for what? A sneaky, heated make out session in an alleyway? Ooh, romantic." She said sarcastically.  
Raising her eyebrows, Lauren scoffed,  
"How dare you, Hetti. How fucking dare you! You," she pointed fiercely at the blonde, "and everyone else has been joking around for months, about how good together David and I are! What? Because it's actually happened and Tony's been feeding you all lies, it's all of a sudden wrong?!" Jacqueline laughed without any humour. "Yeah, we shared a kiss once or twice when we were still in a relationship, but we didn't want to hurt anybody! But obviously someone was going to get hurt, Hetti! I care about David! I really like him, and that's all that fucking matters!"  
The blonde haired girl laughed and shook her head,  
"You have no respect for Tony or Harriet. Y'know what? You both deserve each other!"  
Shaking her head, Hetti walked away from the black haired girl, leaving the teen standing there alone.


	13. Chapter 13

Slowly walking over to her, David took her hand, and he turned her to him, instantly wrapping his arms around her. Rubbing her back, Jacqueline wrapped her arms around his waist tightly. Sniffing, she closed her eyes, as the tears rolled down her cheeks.  
"Shh, baby. Shh, it's okay." David cooed softly into her ear.  
Shaking her head, Jacqueline sniffed,  
"I've just lost my best friend!" She sobbed quietly.  
The slightly ginger haired male nodded, not quite knowing how to reply. He pulled her in closer to her, kissing the top of her head softly,  
"Let's get you home, yeah?"  
The black haired girl nodded, and David pulled out of the hug, taking hold of her hand.

When they arrived at David's house, he locked the door behind her, and Jacqueline ran her fingers through her hair. She heard her phone begin to ring, and the black haired teen looked over her shoulder at David, who turned to her and gave her a comforting smile. Hoping that it was Hetti, Jacqueline pulled out her phone from her bag, and exhaled slowly with disappointment,  
"It's Lorna. I better answer it."  
The slightly ginger haired male nodded,  
"Alright. You can go in there, while I make us drinks." He nodded to the living room.  
The girl smiled weakly at her boyfriend, as she answered the call,  
"Lorna." She exhaled slowly, walking into the living room.  
"Jac!" She exclaimed. "I have been trying to contact all night!"  
"I-I'm sorry, Lorna. I-I-" Her voice was caught in her throat.  
"I heard." She announced quietly.  
Jacqueline kept quiet. She didn't know how her on-screen sister was going to react.  
"How're you feeling?" She asked; her voice filled with concern.  
Jacqueline heard the door open, and her voice was filled with concern,  
"I-I'm doing okay." The teen couldn't help but feel taken back, as she answered Lorna's question. David was looking at her, and she gave him a weak smile.  
"I just wanted you to know," she paused for a moment, "that I'm not like the rest of them, okay?" Jacqueline smiled to herself. "Jo told me today. About you and David. And all I can say is, that, you did the right thing. Yeah, you shared a kiss or two before you actually broke up with them. But the point is, you did break up with them. And group will get over it, okay? They just need time to take it all in."  
The black haired girl laughed slightly, sniffing,  
"When did you get so wise?"  
Lorna laughed softly down the line,  
"I guess I had a good teacher."  
Jacqueline could hear the smile in her voice, but nonetheless, she sighed,  
"I messed up again, Lo."  
"You didn't break up with him, did you?" She paused for a second and gasped, "The plan!" She whispered slightly.  
The black haired teen nodded, sniffing,  
"Yeah."  
"What happened?" The blonde haired teen asked in concern.  
"We uh. David and I, we left the club. After the fake argument." She paused, scratching the middle of her forehead, hearing the door open. She felt David stand behind her, his hand on the bottom of her back, and she felt him kiss the back of her head softly. "We decided to have some time alone. I-I was a mess. Upset because nobody, except Jasmyn, was on our side, y'know?"  
"Hmm?"  
"And we were sitting on a bench, and we heard a noise. We were kissing. And when we turned to the noise. It was Hetti. She was disgusted and insulted, that we uh." Jacqueline paused, as the tears ran down her cheeks, and she sniffed. David rested his chin, gently, against the top of her head. "I ran after her, and we had an argument?"  
"What did she say?"  
"She said something about lying to everyone-"  
"But they made you lie!" Lorna cut in.  
Jacqueline laughed slightly without any humour,  
"And that it was all supposedly for heated make out sessions in alleyways." She sniffed slightly. "And then I went crazy."  
"Ooh, what did you say?" The older co-star could imagine her eyes lighting up with excitement.  
"That everyone was hypocritical. They were always saying how suited for each other David and I are. And I told her, that someone was going to get hurt. And that because Tony's, clearly, been feeding them all lies, it somehow, all of a sudden, makes it wrong. And I told also said, that I really, really cared about, and like, David."  
She felt David move closer to her, and she exhaled slowly.  
"What happened then?" Lorna's voice was calm.  
Jacqueline cleared her throat,  
"She said that, we had no respect for Tony or Harriet. And that we deserve each other."  
The black haired teen heard her younger co-star scoff,  
"What an absolute bitch!" She shrieked down the line.  
Her chocolate brown orbs widened with shock,  
"Lorna Fitzgerald! Watch your mouth."  
Jacqueline knew that David's eyes were currently wide at her outburst, and she told herself that she'd explain after the phone call. She heard Lorna sigh,  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. She just." A soft groan left the blonde haired teen's lips. "She does my head in. She's so hypocritical. You're gonna have to hold me back tomorrow."  
Jacqueline laughed and shook her head,  
"You're crazy."  
"I know!" The older co-star could hear her grin. "Well, I'm going to get off. Are you with David right now?"  
"Yeah, I am."  
"Put your phone on speaker."  
Furrowing her eyebrows together, she pulled her phone away, and clicked on the speakerphone icon,  
"Okay, it's on."  
"Hey, David?"  
His eyes travelled down to Jacqueline's phone,  
"Yeah, Lo?"  
"I just wanted to make this too."  
"Okay?" He laughed slightly.  
"I think, that you and Jac are adorable together! Ignore the haters."  
He chuckled softly, wrapping his arms around Jacqueline's neck gently from behind,  
"Thanks, Lorna. I really appreciate that.  
"Better do." She giggled. "Okay, Jac, I have to go now. I love you both, bye!"  
"Love you too!" They both called out together, and then the call was ended.  
Looking up at her boyfriend, Jacqueline smiled wide at him.  
"Oh, look who's cheered up!"  
The black haired girl grinned up at him, and she sighed happily,  
"You know what?"  
David smiled, raising an eyebrow at her.  
"My mum is happy for me, my best friends are happy for me, my family is happy for me, Jo and Jake are happy for me, Lorna is happy for me, and I'm happy for me. That's all that matters."  
David grinned down at her and he stepped back, unwrapping his arms from around her neck, and he turned Jacqueline around gently. Cupping her face, he leaned down slightly, and kissed her lips softly. Gripping his shirt, the black haired teen stepped up on her tiptoes and returned the kiss. Moving closer to her, David ran a hand through her hair, a soft moan escaping Jacqueline's mouth. Running her hands up, under his shirt, she squealed slightly, when she felt David pick her up. Wrapping her legs around his waist, and her arms around her neck, they continued to kiss each other, the passion growing more and more. Running his hands down her sides, David walked out of his living room, and into his bedroom, laying Jacqueline onto his bed gently; her legs unwrapping from around his waist. Crawling on top of her, straddling over her body, David pulled out of the kiss and pulled his shirt off over his head.

The couple lay under the covers, covering their bare bodies with the sheets. Jacqueline had her eyes closed, her left hand laid across David's chest, that was heaving up and down heavily. Opening his chocolate brown orbs slowly, he stared up at the ceiling, swallowing harshly, to stop his heavy breathing.  
"Wow." Jacqueline breathed out.  
Rolling onto his side, David wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in close to him; kissing her shoulder softly. The teen smiled to herself, and she took hold of his hand, entwining their fingers together. She grinned bigger, biting her bottom lip, as she felt her heart beginning to race.  
"This is…" She laughed slightly, shaking her head and sighing happily. "This is perfect." Jacqueline looked up at David, whose eyes were on her, and he was smiling. He nodded,  
"Yeah it is."  
"I hate to bring this up. But uh… I never had moments like these with Tony." She shuddered after saying his name. David noticed, but he kept quiet anyway. Kissing her shoulder softly again, he mumbled against her shoulder,  
"That's because what we have, is special."  
Jacqueline grinned bigger and she snuggled into his chest more.

The next day, Jacqueline woke up first. Her phone was vibrating, and she knew that it was her alarm. Groaning to herself, she picked up her phone and turned off the alarm, setting her mobile back down onto the bedside table. Sighing deeply, Jacqueline rolled over so she was facing David, and he stirred awake, rubbing his eyes,  
"What time is it?"  
"Six thirty." She replied quietly, stroking his cheek gently.  
Groaning slightly, David opened his eyes and sighed deeply,  
"Too early."  
"Too early?" The black haired teen laughed, shaking her head. "You wake up at five thirty, usually."  
"Yeah, but I don't want to get up." He whined.  
"What time does the train come, baby?"  
"Around…. Seven forty-five, baby."  
Nodding, Jacqueline sat up, clutching the sheets against her bare chest,  
"Then let's get up."  
Sighing deeply, David slowly sat up, and he rubbed his eyes,  
"Fine."  
The black haired teen smiled at her boyfriend and then she sighed happily.

Making their way out of David's flat and down the street, the pair stuffed their hands into their pockets; Jacqueline shivered,  
"It's bloody cold!"  
David chuckled and shook his head,  
"I know!"  
"Is the station far?"  
"It's around a ten minute walk."  
Jacqueline gasped,  
"You're joking!"  
There was a car horn and Jacqueline jumped, squealing. David tipped his head back and laughed hard. Slapping his arm playfully, she scoffed and the pair looked at the car,  
"Hi you two!" Jasmyn smiled, as she wound the passenger side window down. "Want a lift?"  
Jacqueline grinned and waved at her, and David crouched down with her,  
"You sure, Jas?"  
"No, I said it because I wanted a laugh." She replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes.  
Jacqueline smirked at her boyfriend and then she looked at Jasmyn,  
"Thanks, Jas."  
The black haired teen stood up straight, and she opened the back door, climbing inside. David closed the door for her and then he climbed into the passenger side, leaning over and kissing her cheek softly,  
"Thanks, Jas."  
"You're welcome, David." She smiled, and she looked at Jacqueline over her shoulder,  
"Chin up, yeah?"  
The black haired teen smiled and nodded at her,  
"I think I owe you a thank you. A big one, Jas. You're the only one that's been supportive of us."  
Jasmyn rolled her eyes,  
"It's fine, Jac." She smiled, and then she set off driving.

Arriving at the studios forty-five minutes later, the trio climbed out of Jasmyn's car, and Jacqueline linked arms with both Jasmyn and David.  
"What time are you two filming?"  
"11." They both said at the same time.  
Jacqueline scoffed,  
"Lucky. I start at 9!"  
The slightly ginger haired male chuckled softly, kissing the side of her head softly, when they reached inside,  
"Better get to hair and make-up. Only got half an hour."  
Sighing, the black haired teen nodded,  
"Okay, okay!"  
Unlinking her arms from the two of them, she waved them goodbye, and then she rushed down the corridor. David stuffed his hands into his coat pockets and chuckled, shaking his head watching her.  
"You really like her, don't you?" The brown haired girl smiled.  
The male smiled down at her and nodded,  
"So much."  
"Good, I'm glad."  
"Right, Jas. I'm going to get a coffee."  
"Okay, I'll see you soon. Bye!"  
Jasmyn watched her co-star walk away from her, and as she turned to walk down the dressing rooms, Hetti stopped her.  
"I can't believe you, Jasmyn."  
"Oh, Hetti." She sighed at her. "Let it go. They're happy, and that's all that matters. You know how Tony was acting with her. She had enough, and David had too. All that matters is that they're happy, and you know it." Walking around her, Jasmyn walked down the corridor.

"Hi darling!" Jo greeted Jacqueline, as she walked onto set.  
Smiling at her on-screen mum, the black haired teen walked over to her and hugged her,  
"Hey, Jo. How are you?"  
"I'm good, thanks. I talked to Lorna."  
The blonde haired woman gave Jacqueline a sympathetic smile, making the teen shrug,  
"I'm over it."  
"Good, sweetheart." Jake replied, walking behind Jacqueline, and he placed his hand on her back. He leaned down, and kissed her cheek softly, making the teen smile. "You alright, Jac?"  
The black haired girl nodded smiling,  
"Yeah, I'm doing okay, thanks. I think Lorna's phone call, helped a lot actually." She shrugged slightly, smiling bigger remembering the phone conversation with her on-screen little sister. "I'm happy. That's all that matters."  
"Well it's about time you realised!" Jo proclaimed with a smile.  
Hetti walked into the room, and Jo noticed, her eyes widening slightly. Noticing this, Jacqueline looked over her shoulder and at Hetti. The blonde haired teen's gaze was fixed on her best friend. Glaring over at her, she scoffed folding her arms over her chest, and looked away.  
Jake and Jo shared a look, and then the blonde haired woman nodded. Guiding Jacqueline over to a more private space on set, they sat down on one of The Vic's benches,  
"Jac, the wife and I have been talking." Jake started. He always referred Jo as his wife at work. It was a little joke that they had with the cast and crew. For people's birthdays, the pair always bought a joint gift, and always signed it, "From the happy couple – Jake and Jo xo". Sitting down, Jacqueline looked at her two on-screen parents.  
"We don't want you getting down over this, babe." Jake said, and Jo nodded in agreement.  
"It isn't worth it, darling. We want you to be happy, and we want to make sure that nothing bad happens to you."  
Furrowing her eyebrows together with confusion, Jacqueline cleared her throat slightly,  
"What do you mean?"  
"We want you to talk to Jo or I, if anything else happens, yeah?"  
"We don't want you to feel overwhelmed with this. You know we love you like a daughter, and we care about you."  
Smiling, the black haired teen nodded,  
"I promise."  
She leaned forward, hugging both of the adults together and then she pulled back,  
"Alright, let's film!"

David was sitting in the greenroom, his eyes glued to his phone. He hadn't heard Jake come in, and he was startled when he heard him clear his throat. Looking up from his phone, the slightly ginger haired male smiled at Jake,  
"Alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah, Dave, I'm alright. Mind if I have a quick chat?"  
Sitting up properly, David smiled at him nodding,  
"Yeah, of course."  
"Is she alright?"  
"Jac?" Jake nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, I think so."  
"Okay good. Because you know what she's like. She's good at hiding her feelings."  
The younger male smiled slightly at his on-screen uncle. He was another cast member that he was close to, and he liked that he and Jo were always protective of the younger ones. But mainly, they were protective of the Branning younger cast,  
"I honestly think that the phone call with Lorna, after she told us both that she was happy for us, made her realise that she just didn't care. She told me that as long as her mum is happy for her, that you and Jo are happy for her, that Jasmyn and Lorna was happy for her, and that she, herself, was happy for her; then nothing else mattered."  
Jake smiled at David, feeling relieved,  
"Then thank god for that." He laughed slightly, shaking his head. "I can't believe all of this has happened."  
David exhaled slowly,  
"I know. All seems surreal."  
"Which part for you?" Jake asked curiously.  
"Everyone hating on us. They were always joking around about it, and now that it's happened, they've turned on us."  
"I've heard some of the stuff that Tony has been saying. He's saying that it's been going on for months behind his and Harriet's back."  
David groaned shaking his head,  
"But it hasn't!"  
The ginger haired man nodded,  
"I know, mate. And I had a word with him. I told him that enough is enough. I wasn't having him bad mouthing anyone for no reason. Especially when it's a pack of lies."  
The younger male smiled at Jake and nodded,  
"Thanks, man. I really appreciate everything you and Jo have done. Especially for Jac. I think that if you two weren't as supportive as you have been for her, then she would've gone mad."  
Jake laughed slightly,  
"Jacqueline is a beautiful girl. She's like a daughter to me. As long as she's happy, then Jo and I are happy. I'm just glad that she talked to Jo and let her know."  
"Me too." David nodded.  
"David? Jake? You're wanted on set." A producer said, walking inside.  
Smiling at the female crewmember, the men stood up and walked out of the greenroom.

Jacqueline walked into the canteen, her head lowered slightly, standing at the back of the small cue. She hadn't realised, but Shona was standing in front of her.  
"Hey, you. You been avoiding me?"  
Jumping with the shock, the black haired teen looked up at her,  
"Oh, hey, Shona."  
Shona turned to her and smiled at her sympathetically,  
"You came to me for advice, Jac. You didn't really think that I'd be against you straight after, did you? I'm on your side so don't worry about it. I've tried to get Hetti on track, but you know what she's like." Her best friend rolled her eyes.  
Jacqueline laughed slightly,  
"Thanks, Shona. I really do appreciate it. It's nice to know that I have some people on our side."  
"Have you spoken to Dani?"  
The black haired teen shook her head,  
"I haven't seen her for about three days."  
"Yeah, she's not been in much, because she's not been needed when we're on set."  
"Well she's heard everything. And she's on your side too. But she's waiting for everything to die down. She doesn't like too much drama."  
Jacqueline nodded,  
"Okay."


	14. Chapter 14

Later on in the day, Jacqueline had finished filming for the day, but she decided to wait for David, nonetheless. Walking onto the set, she crossed her arms, and sighed slightly, seeing Hetti in the room with Shona. Her best friend, Shona, looked over at the doorway and smiled, waving at her. Jacqueline smiled back at her, and then her eyes travelled over to David. A smile fell onto her face instantly when their eyes connected,  
"You okay?" He mouthed.  
Nodding, Jacqueline leaned against the doorframe. Jasmyn walked over to her and grinned big,  
"You, me and David are going out tonight!" She beamed.  
I raised my eyebrows at her, smiling,  
"Oh, we are, are we?"  
The brown haired girl giggled and nodded,  
"Yeah! I need to distress! And so do you!" She gave her best friend a knowing look.  
Jacqueline sighed and shrugged,  
"Okay, we'll be there." She smiled at Jasmyn, and she returned the smile back.  
"Awesome! We'll head out around… 8?"  
The black haired teen nodded, and then the brown haired teen turned around and walked back over to David. In the corner of her eye, she could see both Shona and Hetti looking over at her. Taking a deep breath, she looked over at them, and she could see that her black haired best friend had a neutral facial expression on her face, not even looking phased at whatever Hetti was saying; while the blonde haired teen's expression was filled with anger and disgust. Rolling her chocolate brown orbs, Jacqueline turned her attention back to the set, as the director yelled action.

"Babe, you were so great!" Jacqueline gushed, rushing over to her boyfriend, and wrapping her arms around his neck.  
Chuckling softly, David hugged her waist and he kissed the side of her head softly,  
"Thanks, babe."  
"Hey, J?"  
Looking over her shoulder, the couple pulled out of the embrace, and saw Ricky at the entrance to the set,  
"Yeah?"  
Smiling small at the two of them, he walked over to them both, and he held out his phone to them both:

**_Eastenders' favourite couple hits splitsville!_**

Rolling her eyes, Jacqueline looked away from the screen,  
"Ugh." She said in disgust, folding her arms over her chest.  
Wrapping his arm around her waist, he pulled her in close to her. David looked at Ricky, who flashed him a sympathetic look as he did. The slightly ginger haired male sighed slightly,  
"Shall we go then?"  
"Mhm." The black haired teen nodded, pursing her lips together into a tight line.  
She was adamant that she knew who had told the press. She knew that because of the fight between David and Tony the other night, someone in there had told the press. She just wished that she could wait a few more days until they knew. She didn't want them knowing like this. As they walked off the set, and over to the corridor of the dressing rooms, David pulled her even closer to him,  
"Don't worry about it." He murmured against her hair.  
She sighed and nodded,  
"I'm trying, baby." She mumbled. "I really, really am."

The couple walked out of the building, Jasmyn by their side. Jacqueline had her arm linked through Jasmyn's, and David was walking beside the black haired teen, trying his hardest not to hold her hand. The two girls were talking about their night out tonight, and what they were planning on wearing. Jacqueline had already got an outfit planned in her mind, and now, she was planning on finding someone for Jasmyn. She loved her like a big sister, and she wanted her to feel happy with a boy. She never told anyone this, but Jasmyn found herself venting to Jacqueline a lot, about being alone. Walking over to the older girl's car, the black haired teen climbed into the passenger side, and the brown haired teen climbed into the driver's side. David climbed into the back, the three of them buckling up. As they drove out of the studios, David found himself smiling to himself, as he watched the two girls drone on and on about nothing important. The two of them were so close, and he couldn't believe that he had never noticed this before. _Just perfect._ He thought to himself.

Jacqueline was dressed in a red tight fitted dress. She wore red heels, diamond studded earrings, and her hair was straightened. David was wearing a pale blue, long-sleeved buttoned up shirt, a pair of smart jeans, and dress shoes. When the slightly ginger haired male opens the door, he revealed a curly haired Jasmyn, wearing a peach coloured, lace dress, with nude heels. The brown haired teen smiled,  
"C'mon! The taxi's here!"  
Jacqueline rolled her eyes and laughed, picking up her red clutch bag,  
"Someone's eager."  
"Uh, hello! Stressful week! I _need_ a drink!" She laughed.  
The black haired teen smiled and the couple walked outside, David locking the door behind him and stuffing his keys into his jeans pocket. They walked down the driveway of David's flat, and then they climbed into the taxi.  
"So, you happy to be going out?" Jasmyn asked, puffing her hair slightly.  
Snuggling into David's side thanks to the cold, she nodded smiling,  
"Yeah! Like you said: I _need_ a drink!"  
The older girl took out her her phone, holding it out in front of the two of them. The black haired girl laughed, shaking her head,  
"C'mere, I'll do it! I'm in the middle, you muppet."  
Rolling her eyes at Jacqueline, she handed her, her phone, and moved closer to the younger teen, as she pressed on the camera icon. David moved closer to his girlfriend, the three of them smiling for the camera. After the picture was taken, Jacqueline giggled and handed Jasmyn back her phone,  
"Lemme guess, tweeting?"  
Smiling mischievously at her best friend, she giggled,  
"Maybe."  
The black haired teen looked over her best friend's shoulder, watching her tweet:

_It's all about to get wild! :) Xo_

Attaching the picture to the tweet, she sent it, and then she put her phone away. This gave Jacqueline an idea. Opening her clutch bag, she turned on her Internet, switching onto the twitter icon:

_Yes the rumours are true..._

She tweeted, and then she let out a deep breath, putting her phone away. David was watching her closely, taking hold of her hand, squeezing it gently. Jacqueline instantly smiled at this gesture, looking up at David.  
"We're gonna be okay." He promised her.  
Leaning up, the black haired teen kissed her boyfriend's lips softly once, and then then arrived at the club.  
"Whooo!" Jasmyn cheered, the three of them climbing out of the taxi.  
Laughing, David climbed out of the taxi, holding Jacqueline's hand, helping her out of the car, and then he let go of her hand, holding Jasmyn's and doing the same for her.  
"Jac!" Jasmyn squealed, and she rushed over to her, linking arms when her.  
David rolled his eyes playfully, smiling at the two girls. He was aware of the photographers surrounding them, but they ignored them.  
"Jacqueline! Is it true that you and Tony are finished?"  
The black haired teen felt a hit of happiness at the words that left her lips next,  
"Yep! And I couldn't be happier!" She smiled at the photographer, and then she looked over her shoulder at a smiling David. "C'mon you!"  
Chuckling softly, he walked to her side, the three of them walking inside.  
"What do you girls want?" David called over the music.  
"White wine!" They both answered at the same time, before looking at each other and laughing. As Jasmyn looked around the club, Jacqueline grabbed David's arm, pulling him down so her lips were to his ear,  
"Call one of your friends!" She told him. He turned to her, looking at her confused. "For Jasmyn!" She explained.  
Nodding, David smiled,  
"I'll text Nick at the bar!"  
Winking at her boyfriend, she then grabbed her best friend's hand, dragging her onto the dance floor.  
"I'm so proud of you!" Jasmyn called over the music, as they began to dance together.  
"What for?"  
"For telling them the truth outside! The quicker you get that out in the open, the quicker the hiding stops!" The brown haired replied, winking at Jacqueline, making her laugh.  
"Thank you!" The black haired girl blurted out.  
Laughing slightly at the comment, Jasmyn replied,  
"For what?"  
"For being on our side!" She admitted.  
The older girl smiled at her best friend, shaking her head. She didn't need to thank her. That's what friends are for. True friends. They didn't judge their decisions. Not at such a ridiculous level. The supported them, whether they liked it or not.

Twenty minutes later, the trio was sitting down at a booth. The two girls sipped their wine, while David sipped his beer. He felt a tap on his shoulder, and looking over his shoulder, he grinned standing up,  
"Well, well!" The slightly ginger haired male commented, giving his friend, Nick, a bro hug. Turning to the girls, he wrapped his arm around his shoulder,  
"Jac! Jas! This is my mate, Nick!"  
Jacqueline glanced at Jasmyn and smirked at her reaction. Nick had blonde hair, blue eyes. He was wearing a black polo shirt and dark jeans, with dress shoes on. Jasmyn looked as if she had fallen there and then. Clearing her throat to catch her attention, the black haired teen smirked bigger, when the older teen looking at her. Turning her gaze to Nick, she waved at him,  
"Hi! I'm Jacqueline."  
Smiling politely at her, he nodded,  
"I know who you are." He chuckled softly, nudging David's side.  
Rolling his eyes, David looked at Jasmyn and watched her closely.  
"Hi, Nick." Jasmyn smiled shyly. "I'm Jasmyn."  
Standing up, the two shook hands and something in Nick's eyes sparkled,  
"Nice to meet you, Jasmyn."  
David and Jacqueline looked at wish other, a wide grin spreading on their faces,  
"Jackpot!" The black haired teen mouthed to her boyfriend.  
"Babe?" The slightly ginger haired male leaned down closer to the table, making his girlfriend's head lift. "Fancy a dance?"  
Grinning big at his question, the teen nodded enthusiastically, standing up taking his hand, as he guided them over to the dance floor.  
"You look beautiful tonight, baby." He commented, his lips close to her ear.  
Blushing deeply, Jacqueline smiled sheepishly at her boyfriend,  
"Thank you." She called loud enough for him to hear.  
They were interrupted by two girls. They tapped Jacqueline on her shoulder, and when she tuned to them, she noticed how nervous they looked. Instantly, she figured that they were fans,  
"Hi!" The black haired teen greeted them with a smile.  
"Hi, we're sorry to bother you-"  
"Oh, don't worry about it!" Jacqueline waved her hand at them, smiling. "I'm only dancing with this muppet."  
The girls looked over at him, as he grinned shaking his head and rolling his eyes at her comment. He really did love their relationship.  
"We were wondering if we could get a picture with the two of you?" The other girl asked us.  
Looking at one another, the couple nodded,  
"Sure!" David answered, holding out his hand.  
One of the girls handed him her phone, David standing by one end side of the four of them, and Jacqueline standing at the other. Turning on the camera app, he held out the fan's phone,  
"Smile!" He proclaimed, the four of them smiling, as he took the picture.  
Handing the phone back to the girl, he smiled at her politely,  
"There you go."  
"Thank you so much!" The two girls said together, before rushing away.  
David and Jacqueline looked at each other and laughed, shaking their heads.

It had been a couple of hours now, and the four of them were sitting at the booth, Jacqueline slowly drinking her fifth white wine of the night, David drinking his fifth beer, and Jasmyn and Nick enjoying their tenth drink themselves. The brown haired teen was leaning into the blonde haired male, laughing at whatever he was whispering in her ear. Jacqueline couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy of her best friend, she being able to express feelings for someone, while she and David had to hide it. David noticing this, he leaned down and said quietly into her ear,  
"Wanna get out of here?" He asked her.  
Looking up at him, she smiled and nodded.  
Smiling back at her, he looked at Jasmyn and Nick,  
"Nick!" He called over, the two of their heads snapping to his direction. "We're heading off! So, I'll text you tomorrow, yeah?"  
Nick smiled at waved at David and Jacqueline, as the black haired teen collected her things together and then they stood up,  
"I'll call you tomorrow!" She shouted over to her,

It was 9:30am, when Jacqueline's eyes fluttered open. Groaning lightly, she rubbed her eyes and looked to her side, noticing that David wasn't beside her. Sitting up, she climbed out of bed and walked out of his bedroom, and into his kitchen,  
"Morning." She greeted him, as he stirred the two coffees.  
Smiling over at her, he threw the spoon into the sink, picking up the two mugs, and he walked over to the kitchen table, sitting down beside Jacqueline,  
"Morning baby." Handing her, her mug, he took a sip of his drink. "Sleep well?"  
The black haired teen nodded, still feeling sleepy, as she took a sip of her coffee,  
"Mhm." She replied with a smile, setting her mug down onto the table. "I wonder what Jas and Nick got up to last night."  
They both shared a look, David raising his eyebrows,  
"I don't wanna know."  
Jacqueline smiled at her boyfriend, shaking her head at his comment.


	15. Chapter 15

Jacqueline stood up from David's kitchen table, and she walked out through the hall carrying her cup of coffee in her hand. She we wearing one of David's shirts, and as she opened the front door, she crossed her left leg over her right, when she saw Jasmyn standing outside,  
"Well, hello you dirty stop out." The black haired teen smirked.  
Rolling her eyes, Jasmyn tucked her hair behind her ears,  
"Can I come in, please?"  
Nodding, the younger teen stepped aside opening the door wider, and the brown haired teen walked inside. Closing the door behind her, the two teens walked into the living room, and Jacqueline watched the older teen collapse onto the sofa, leaning her elbows on her knees, as she covered her face with her hands,  
"Oh my god!" Jasmyn groaned. "I am so embarrassed!"  
Raising her eyebrows, Jacqueline sipped her coffee,  
"Why?"  
"I slept with David's friend last night."  
The younger teen nodded encouragingly,  
"Yeah...?"  
Jasmyn threw an exasperated arm towards Jacqueline,  
"I don't do that!'  
The black haired teen scoffed,  
"Oh boohoo. You had fun didn't you? You two hit it off straight away."  
The brown haired girl rolled her eyes,  
"I woke up, and-and I didn't know what to do."  
Jacqueline smiled and sat down beside her best friend,  
"Well, you didn't do anything wrong." She reassured her. "I promise."  
Sighing, the short haired girl ran a hand through her hair, and then she nodded,  
"Okay."  
"How about we do something today? Or are you filming?"  
Jasmyn shook her head,  
"No, I'm off today. Is David working?"  
The black haired teen nodded,  
"Yeah, he is. He's getting ready."  
"Okay, sounds good."

* * *

Sliding on his brown suede jacket, David walked into the living room, seeing Jasmyn sitting on the sofa with a glass of orange juice in her hands. He leaned against the doorframe and he smirked,  
"Well, hello there."  
Rolling her eyes, she looked up at him,  
"Don't even fucking say anything."  
The slightly ginger haired male grinned at his best friend and then he sighed slightly,  
"So, Nick text me..." He trailed off.  
"Oh?" Jasmyn said, now sounding interested.  
David licked his lips and nodded,  
"Yep. Says he really enjoyed last night. I gave him your number." He smiled when he saw her eyes light up.  
"Thanks, Dave."  
"You're welcome. Now, I gotta go." Looking over his shoulder, he called, "Jac!"  
Jasmyn stood up and hugged his neck,  
"Have a good day." She said, kissing his cheek softly.  
The slightly ginger haired male returned the hug and then he smiled, turning to his girlfriend and he wrapped his arms around Jacqueline's waist,  
"I'm gonna miss you, baby."  
Jacqueline threw her arms around his neck and she sighed contently,  
"I'm gonna miss you more."  
Smiling to himself, David kissed her cheek softly, and then he pulled out of their embrace,  
"Have fun with Jas, yeah?"  
His girlfriend nodded and smiled. Walking over to the front door, he waved at the two girls, and then walked out of the front door.  
"Now, let's go shopping!" Jacqueline grinned.

* * *

The two girls were linking arms, as they walked down the streets of London. There was one photographer following them around, and because he was being so polite and respectful to their privacy, the girls didn't mind. They even had a small conversations with him, making jokes with him too. Jasmyn led the younger teen into H&M, and they began to look around.  
"Oh my gosh!" Jacqueline gushed, taking her arm out of the linked arms with Jasmyn, and then she rushed over to a rack near the two of them. Picking up a green long, sleeveless blouse, which was tied at the end, she grinned big and hugged it close to her chest,  
"Wanted one of these for so long!"  
The brown haired teen laughed shaking her head,  
"You're so weird!"  
"I know!" Jacqueline squealed and then she giggled, shaking her head. "Buying!"  
"Okay, okay." Jasmyn laughed, and she began to look around. Walking over to a white, long-sleeved blouse with black spots, the older teen picked it up and grinned,  
"Oh my gosh. Wanted one of these for so long!" She mimicked Jacqueline, making the younger teen roll her eyes in return.

After walking out of H&M, Jacqueline looked down at her bag as she began to hear her phone ringing. Unzipping her bag, she got out her phone,  
"Hello?" She answered.  
"Jac." Shona sniffed.  
Frowning, the black haired teen looked at her best friend,  
"Shona? What's wrong?"  
"Can you come round?"  
"Yes! Sure. Jas and I will be over as soon as possible, okay?"  
Her best friend sniffed again,  
"Okay."  
Hanging up the call, the younger teen looked at Jasmyn,  
"Let's go."  
Arriving at Shona's apartment not too long later that afternoon. Taking a deep breath, the two teens shared a look, before knocking on the front door. Shona opened the door, sniffing, her eyes puffy and her face stained with tears,  
"Thanks for coming." She whispered.  
Frowning, Jacqueline nodded and she and Jasmyn walked inside and hugged her one at a time instantly,  
"How're you feeling?" Jacqueline asked, knowing it was a stupid question. She just didn't know what to say.  
"I'm a mess." The older black haired teen replied, tearfully.  
Nodding, the younger black haired teen stepped aside, and then she glanced at Jasmyn,  
"I'll go and make us some drinks, Shon. You and Jas go into the living room, yeah?" She smiled small at her best friend.  
Nodding, Shona led Jasmyn into the living room, and then Jacqueline walked into Shona's kitchen. Getting out three coffee cups, she then turned on the kettle, and began to make three cups of tea.  
"So… you're separating your stuff?" Jasmyn asked sympathetically, as they both took a seat on the sofa.  
Shona nodded sniffing,  
"Yeah. I figured it'd be best to get it over and done with."  
Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, the brown haired girl wrapped her arm around her friend's shoulders,  
"I think we're all in just about the same amount of shock as you are, babe."  
Shona closed her eyes, trying to stop herself from crying,  
"It's that fucking show!" She sobbed.  
Walking into the living room, carrying the three mugs on a tray, Jacqueline watched Shona closely, before looking at Jasmyn. Setting the tray down onto the coffee table, the youngest teen sat on the other side of her upset best friend, and then she held her hands,  
"Y'know what, babe? Him doing this show was a test of your relationship, yeah? He loved what he was doing, and that's great and all. But he needed to remember that he had a life outside of that rink. You shouldn't be feeling sorry for anybody, but yourself. Because that bastard is the one, that's in the wrong. He's just gotten caught up in it."  
Jasmyn nodded in agreement,  
"Yeah. And I know this is really shitty of me to say, but that show does have a reputation of breaking up couples off the ice."  
Jacqueline nodded enthusiastically,  
"Yeah! And anyway, who needs someone who'd rather spend time with their partner, rather than his girlfriend? Hmm?"  
Opening her eyes, tears fell down Shona's cheeks, but she sniffed nodding,  
"You're right. He's a dick. He should've been more understanding on what I was going through." She shook her head and mumbled, "All he fucking cared about, was his fucking routines."  
Jacqueline rolled her chocolate brown orbs,  
"We know. It's all we've heard for weeks. We stopped going out on night outs with him, because it pissed us all off."  
Shona let out a small laugh,  
"You two are the best. Thank you."  
Jasmyn smiled,  
"You're welcome, Shona."  
The younger black haired teen gasped,  
"We should all go out!"  
"All…?" Jasmyn asked, looking at Jacqueline with a knowing look.  
She sighed in reply,  
"Okay, so I need to go and see Hetti."  
She slid out her phone and unlocked her phone, clicking on the messages app:

HEY…  
UM, HELLO?  
HETTI, PLEASE CAN WE MEET UP SOMEWHERE AND TALK?  
…SUPPOSE SO.  
TIME AND PLACE?  
I'M AT JAMES' HOUSE TODAY, SO HOW ABOUT THE CAFÉ  
NEARBY?  
HMMM OKAY. WHAT'S IT CALLED AGAIN?  
ITS JUST COSTA COFEE.  
AH, OKAY. I'LL MEET YOU THERE TODAY THEN. WHAT  
TIME?  
IN HALF AN HOUR?  
OKAY, SOUNDS GOOD.  
OKAY, SEE YOU SOON.  
SEE YOU SOON.

Looking up from her phone, Jacqueline shot Shona a sympathetic smile, but her best friend smiled small shaking her head,  
"Go and see Hetti. You two have a lot to talk about."  
Sighing slightly, the teen stood up and leaned down, hugging Shona tightly, and then Jasmyn,  
"Okay, I won't be long. Jas don't worry, I'll find my own way home. Love you both!"  
"Love you too, Jac." The both called out to her, as she walked out of the living room, and then left Shona's flat.

* * *

The blonde haired teen was cradling a cup of hot chocolate. She kept her gaze low, as she waited for Jacqueline to arrive. When the black haired teen walked inside, her eyes landed on Hetti instantly. Taking a nervous breath, she walked over to the counter,  
"One cappuccino, please." She ordered.  
Tucking both strands of her black locks behind her ear, she waited, and when it was ready, she smiled politely and paid for her drink. Picking up her mug, Jacqueline walked over to Hetti's table, setting her drink down opposite the blonde, and then she sat down. Hetti's gaze lifted to Jacqueline's and she smiled small at her,  
"Hi."  
"Hey."  
There was a moment of silence, before Jacqueline sighed,  
"Hetti, I'm so sorry." She blurted out. "I'm sorry I was a bitch to you, I'm sorry I lied, I'm sorry I brought back memories for you. But…" She paused, licking her lips, and then she lowered her voice. "Me and David really care about each other, Hetti. It isn't just a bit of fun."  
It was Hetti's turn to sigh,  
"I know. And I'm sorry too. I was very hypocritical, and I had no reason to be. We're always teasing you, so I shouldn't have reacted the way I did."  
Jacqueline smiled hopeful at her best friend,  
"Friends?"  
Hetti returned the smile,  
"Best."  
The black haired teen let out a sigh of relief,  
"Okay good. Cause I need to talk to you about Shona."  
"Ugh, I cannot believe Matt." Hetti rolled her eyes. "Y'know, I almost rang Matt up last night, and told him exactly what I thought of him!"  
Jacqueline gasped laughing,  
"Shut up!"  
The blonde haired teen laughed shaking her head,  
"No! James had to pry the phone out of my hand!"  
The black haired teen tipped her head back, laughing hard and shaking her head.  
"Pfft. Now anyway, you were saying?"  
Calming herself down, Jacqueline cleared her throat and then took a sip of her drink a and then she set it down back onto the table,  
"We're gonna take Shona out. The whole cast and crew need to come. Well, the younger ones do!"  
Nodding, Hetti smiled sipping her hot chocolate,  
"Okay! So: you, me Shona, Jasmyn, David."  
Jacqueline nodded,  
"Rachel and Khali."  
The blonde haired girl nodded,  
"And I think Dani and Ricky have a date night tonight."  
"Oooh." Jacqueline replied in a singsong voice, with a smile on her voice.

* * *

"I cannot believe we're matching." David chuckled, staring at himself in the mirror.  
Jacqueline rolled her eyes with a smile on her face,  
"It's just a coincidence. Anyway, I'm wearing red and you're wearing burgundy."  
"More or less the same, babe."  
"Yeah, yeah." Jacqueline replied, leaning against the wardrobe, as she slid on her beige wedge heels on. Turning to her, David smiled at his girlfriend,  
"You do look gorgeous tonight, baby."  
Blushing as she stood up properly, the black haired teen smiled and ran her hands through her fringe,  
"Thanks, baby. You look very handsome."  
"Oh, I know." He grinned, before chuckling and walking in front of Jacqueline, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close to him. "Mine." He whispered, before kissing her lips softly once.  
"And you're mine." She smiled against his lips.


End file.
